Heaven
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: The War is over, Voldemort is dead, Ginny and Harry get back together and basically pick up where they left off, Ron and Hermione struggle with the transition from friends to lovers, and a surprise that Harry never thought was possible.
1. Finding Her

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER OR THE HICCUP JOKE. I FOUND IT ON YAHOO ANSWERS!

The emotions that were shown that day weren't the emotions that should've been shown; the war was finally over. However, the emotions matched the sadness for the ones that had been lost during the battle. So many had been lost on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts; Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape, and Lord Voldemort (along with fifty others). It was hard to believe that almost everyone that they knew was gone. Harry Potter had not left the Common Room for twenty-four hours, he was too afraid to see the looks on the people's faces that were currently sitting and mourning in the Great Hall. He knew he needed to be brave, he knew he had to. He didn't understand why he could face the darkest wizard of all time, but not face his friends. It didn't make any sense to him. He strongly considered getting out of bed, but decided again that he had all the time in the world. He plopped his head back onto the pillow and let out a sigh. So many things were running through his head at that moment, but only one kept coming back; Ginny. He needed her, he wanted her, he loved her. He needed her to come back to him, but he knew that she probably wouldn't take him back after all that he put her through, but he had to try. He tried thinking of many ways to get her back, but Ginny wasn't just some simple girl, she was different. She didn't have to be someone she wasn't or have to slip him a love potion to get him to like her, she just simply had to be herself. That was the girl that he fell in love with.

He finally decided that it was time for him to get out of bed. He called for Kreacher and asked for his clothes and for some breakfast. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked horrible. He had cuts and bruises all over himself and he looked older, he looked much older than someone who was the age of seventeen. He looked tired and rugged, he looked depressed. Again, he needed Ginny. He turned the mirror around. He didn't want to see what he looked like now. He opened his door and took a deep breath. He stepped out of the doorway and walked down the stairs. He walked into the Common Room and saw Ron and Hermione talking to Dean Thomas. They seemed to be laughing, something that had been hard for him to do since the Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow almost a year ago. "Harry! C'mon down here!" Harry walked down to the two big red chairs that he had always loved. He sat down on the carpet next to the unlit fire.

"Okay, Harry, I've got a joke for you! You ready?" Dean asked with a big smile on his face.

"Uh sure Dean, go ahead." Harry said with a dry yet hopeful voice. He desperately needed something to cheer him up.

"Okay, so Padma Patil went to Madam Pomfrey with uncontrollable hiccups to see if she could do something to stop them. Madam Pomfrey examined her all over and then pronounced gravely, 'I got news for you, Miss Patil. You''re pregnant.' At that news Padma fainted on the spot, and when she finally came round a few minutes later she asked 'Oh, dear - am i really pregnant?' - 'Of course not!' she said 'But it has cured your hiccups, hasn't it?" Dean roared with laughter and clutched his side. Ron and Hermione laughed, but Harry just sat there. "Ya get it mate? 'Cus you can stop hiccups by scaring the person. Ha ha ha!"

"Er, yeah mate. That's funny. Sorry mate, I'm just not in the mood I guess. I have to go find someone. I'll talk to you later." Harry said getting up and walking to the Common Room portal. He looked back at the three and saw that they were staying at him. He turned back to the portal and walked out. As he was leaving, he heard Hermione say something, but all he could make out of it was the name, Ginny.

Harry walked down the grand stairs and looked around. It was messy and it smelled of blood. He saw all the people crying over the ones that they had lost and it hurt him, he felt the guilt. He wished that the survivors, his friends, his 'family' didn't have to suffer or cry, he wished that they could smile and laugh. He wished that he could smile and laugh, but he didn't know how long it would take for him to laugh or smile, but he hoped that it would be soon. He hated the feeling of depression, but it kept over-whelming him; it seems fit though. He thought he would've been happier after killing the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, but it wasn't. He pushed open what was left of the main doors to Hogwarts and walked outside. The sky was bright and shiny, with no clouds. He thought it was beautiful. He looked around and finally chose a direction to go. He walked towards the Black Lake, it was horrible. There were twigs all over it and it looked like blood had mixed in with the water. It made him sick to his stomach. He walked by were the Womping Willow was and stared at the path before him. It looked at the Forbidden Forest. He never again wanted to set foot in there. He knew that the events that had taken place in the forest the night before would haunt him for the rest of his life. He turned away from the forest and began walking in a new direction. He searched high and low, all over the grounds until it finally hit him, the Quidditch Pitch. He looked towards the pitch; Ginny was flying through the air.


	2. Rekindle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER.

Ginny Weasley was flying all over the Quidditch Pitch; trying hard to forget what had happened the night before. She couldn't get over the blood and pain that had occurred during The Final Battle. It hadn't even hit her yet that Voldemort was dead, she knew she should be happy, but she couldn't be. Fred was dead. Her big brother. Her source of entertainment. The brother that she was closet to. He was gone. Nothing could bring him back, she could never hear his laugh again, never see his smile again. Sure, there were pictures, but nothing would ever compare to the real thing and the real happiness that Fred brought to her family. Harry was the next thing on her mind. She hadn't talked to him yet, she knew that she probably should, just to let him know that he wasn't alone; but something pulled her back. She was mad at him. He made her think he was dead. Tears began to fall from her eyes and her vision started getting blurry. She quickly landed her broom and sat down on the grass, putting her head in her hand and sobbing hysterically. She cried for everyone that had died and for Harry. She calmed herself down, tears still falling from her eyes, when she heard someone saying her name. She looked up, and when she realized who it was, she quickly wiped her tears away and stood up. They both stared at each other silently. Not being able to stand the silence any longer, Ginny ran into the person's arms and cried.

"Oh Harry!" She cried into his shoulder. He had wrapped his arms around her the second she reached him, and he pulled her in tight. He wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon, if it was up to him. Ginny took her head off of Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. To her, it felt like they were the only two people left in the world. Tears welling in her eyes, her emotions getting the better of her again. Silently, Harry stood there, letting her cry and getting her emotions out.

Harry thought that all was well, that is until Ginny started screaming at him and roughly pounding her fists into his chest, as if it would make her pain go away. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU LEFT ME FOR A WHOLE BLOODY YEAR! FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR I WAS A DAMN WRECK! NO ONE EXCEPT NEVILLE AND LUNA WANTED TO COME NEAR ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! HONESTY? HOW COULD YOU BE SO BLOODY STUPID? FIRST I LOSE FRED, THEN I LOSE THE GUY THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH? HOW COULD YOU? DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT PLAYING DEAD WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?" Harry looked like he was about to say something, but Ginny put her hand over his mouth and went on. "NO! I'M NOT FINISHED POTTER! I WAS SO SCARED! WHEN I SAW YOU BEING CARRIED OUT OF THE FOREST IN HARGID'S ARMS...and I thought you were dead, I wanted to kill myself." Ginny said quietly; her voice breaking as she said the last part. "I don't want to...no I can't imagine you dying, Harry. I love you so much."

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice. That was the only way to kill him. Please forgive me. I love you. Will you please take me back? I know I messed up. I just wanted to protect you, and I knew that you would be a main target if we were still together. Please Gin, take me back. Please." Harry begged looking deep into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. She looked like she was strongly considering it.

Conveniently, Ron showed up as Ginny opened her mouth to respond, killing the mood, by telling Harry that he was needed in the Headmistress's office. Harry yelled over his shoulder, "Just think about it Gin." Ginny made sure that they were gone from the Quidditch Pitch before she put her broom up and started walking up to her dormitory, alone.

It was a long walk up to the castle, only because she so much on her mind to consider, so many possibilities, so many outcomes that she was unsure about. Her mind flashed back to all of the good times she had with Harry...the first time she saw him on Platform 9¾, when he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, when they first really became friends, their first kiss after she had won the Quidditch game, their secret walks around the grounds under his invisibility cloak, and all of the other good times that they had up until Dumbledore's funeral. Then she started thinking about what her life would be like without him, and that's when she realized that she couldn't live without him.

She reached the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down in one of the red chairs by the fire. She stared straight into the fire for who knows how long. She had made up her mind, and she wanted to tell Harry at that very second, but he was still in McGonagall's office. After ten minutes of sitting around, she got up and started pacing the Common Room and finally ended up back in the red chair, staring at the fire again. Harry and Ron finally came in thirty minutes later. Ginny got up from the chair and walked over to Harry. She pulled him up into the boys dormitory where she knew they could finally be alone.

"On one condition..." She said with a smile on her face. She knew he would never say no to this condition.

"Anything!" Harry said with hopeful eyes.

"Never leave me again." She said with a sweet, but serious look on her face.

"I'll never leave you again, love, I promise." Harry said smiling at her. His smile went wider when Ginny got on her tip-toes and kissed him.

* * *

Please read and review.

I hope you like it! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update!

xoxo,

BeccylovesDisney


	3. A Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!**

"I love you so much, Harry." Ginny said, smiling at Harry. They were finally back together and everything seemed right in the world. She couldn't stop smiling, and neither could he. Harry stared down into her beautiful brown eyes and then kissed both of them. "I'm so glad you're back and it's all over with! Harry, you don't have any idea how much I missed you. It was torture. But honestly, looking back now, it was all worth it because you're home. It's done. Voldemort is gone and the world is safe again. And it's all because of you. You made it possible for people to live, and laugh, and love without the fear of dying at any moment in time. I am so proud of you. You were so brave and strong; like you always have been. You're my hero. I'm so glad it's over. I couldn't stand missing you anymore!" Ginny laughed and ruffling Harry's hair with her hand.

"Well you want to know what I missed?" Harry asked and she nodded, " I missed your hair, your eyes, your nose, your beautiful face, your smooth neck, your sexy shoulders, you toned arms," He kissed every part as he went on. He smiled when he noticed that she was getting goosebumps. "And your delicate hands." He went to kiss her hand, but he noticed that there was a cast on her wrist. "Ginny, what is that?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing, don't worry about it. It's not important." She said, hoping that he would just drop it. She didn't want to tell him what it was from.

"Ginny Weasley. Tell me what happened to you. Please." He pulled the look, the look that her mother told her was known as 'The James Potter Look'. James always used it on Lily when he tried to get her to tell him something.

"Uhhhhh. Fine! I fell off my broom...well technically, I was pushed off my broom."

"I didn't think that the school was allowing Quidditch this year...?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"No. They weren't. Some fellow Gryffindors and I were playing a little friendly scrimmage and some Slytherins were there in the stands. One of them, I'm not sure which one, cursed my broom to go crazy and it pushed me off. I almost it the ground before Dean caught me. My wrist hit the side of his broom really hard and it broke. It was so bad that even Pompfrey couldn't fix it. It doesn't hurt anymore, so please don't worry. I'm not even sure who cursed it." She said with a convincing look in her eyes.

"Fine. But if anyone ever hurts you again, I will kill them. I love you." He said and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled. "Ron's going to think we're up to no good if we stay up here any longer. That stupid annoying prat." Harry laughed at her and agreed that they should go downstairs. Harry walked over to the door and opened it for her. She smiled and walked out and waited for him on the other side of it. Harry walked through the door and grabbed her hand. Walking down the stairs, they noticed that Ron and Hermione were no where in sight...as a matter of fact, not a single person was in sight. Harry looked at his watch. It was 1:20 in the morning.

"I guess everyone's in bed." He said, looking around.

"If so, why didn't anyone come into your dormitory?" She asked as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe because people knew we were talking and they didn't want to interrupt...or maybe they didn't want to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley." Ginny gave him and death glare and he quickly saved himself by saying, "Psh just kidding love. You don't have a bad bone in your body. Therefore you don't have any wrath." Harry smiled at her.

"Good save." She laughed at him. "It's getting really late. We should probably go to bed. We're going home tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." He said reluctantly.

"I always am!" Ginny smiled and kissed him. "I'll see you in the morning." She began walking up the stair.

"Hey Ginny?" Ginny stopped halfway up the staircase and turned around.

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you sleep in my bed with me tonight? I don't want to be away from you right now. I just got you back. Please? I really need to be with you."

"Of course I will Harry. Nothing would make me happier." She smiled and waited for him to climb up the stairs. They walked back into the dormitory that they had just left and over to his bed. "Engorgio." Ginny murmured and the bed doubled in size instantly. Harry gave Ginny one of his t-shirts to sleep in and he undressed down to his boxers, while Ginny changed into the t-shirt. Once they were changed, they climbed in bed. Both laying in the middle of the bed facing each other, Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know why you charmed the bed...it's not like we're going to sleep on opposite sides of it." He laughed and kissed his girlfriend's nose.

"Ha. I don't know either. I guess I just thought if we had more room we'd be more comfortable, instead of trying to squeeze into a twin bed." She yawned. "I'm about to fall asleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, love." He placed his lips on hers and softly kissed her.

"Goodnight, Harry." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Hey Gin,"

"Yes Harry?" Her eyes opened.

"I never told you this, but you looked beautiful at the wedding. I really wish I could've danced with you."

"I wish you could've too. And thank you."

"You're welcome. That's all I wanted to say. Go to sleep, love."

"I love you." She said as she closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to him. Falling asleep, Harry saying "I love you." rang through her ears.

* * *

Ginny woke up happier than she had been since Harry's seventeenth birthday. Keeping her eyes closed. she turned over in Harry's arms and rested her head against his chest. She felt Harry burry his head in her hair and she heard him sniff. She laughed and looked up at him.

"Good morning beaut...OOF." Harry started but was silenced by Ginny roughly pressing her lips to his. He rolled on top of her and tangled his fingers in her long red hair. He licked her upper lip, as if asking for her to let his tongue in, she granted him entry. Harry felt her arms sneak around his neck and her pull him closer. Things were just about to get even more heated when the dormitory door busted open and Harry and Ginny broke apart instantly.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING? GINEVRA WEASLEY, IS THIS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN ALL NIGHT? HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN A BOYS ROOM, WITH HIM, AND IN HIS CLOTHES! HOW COULD YOU? DO I HAVE TO LOCK YOU BOTH IN YOUR ROOMS AT THE BURROW? YOU MAY BE ALMOST SEVENTEEN, BUT YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Molly Weasley screamed at Ginny and Harry. "AND YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER! THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE. YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE MORTIFIED-" Harry looked down as if ashamed, as if he was thinking about what his mother would be doing in this situation.

"MUM! WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER! HARRY ASKED ME TO STAY WITH HIM LAST NIGHT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT ME TO LEAVE! HE LENT ME HIS SHIRT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SLEEP IN MY QUIDDITCH CLOTHES. I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! WE'RE IN LOVE MUM! YOU CAN'T KEEP US APART! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO BE AWAY FROM HIM THIS YEAR. YOU KNOW HOW DISTRAUGHT I WAS! I SWEAR TO YOU ON GRANNY PREWETT'S LIFE! ALL WE DID WAS KISS." Ginny screamed back, while Harry stepped backwards and sat down on his bed, watching the mother and daughter pair scream back and forth. "Mum, I felt completely at peace when I was sleeping in his arms. I need to be there. Please. You know that I'm not ready to make love with anyone. I just need to be near him, all day, everyday. Please mum. Please."

"Ginny, you are too young."

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, I've had nightmares for the past three years. Every night, I would have one of those dreams. And last night, with Ginny in my arms, I didn't have one. Ginny takes those dreams away. I know this sounds really stupid and something that a guy would never say...but she's my protector. I need to be with her. Please Mrs. Weasley. I intend on marrying Ginny, I decided that a long time ago. Just please, let her stay with me at nights. Please. I promise you that her virtue will be safe. I would never jeopardize that." Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, scared that she would scream again. He didn't want everyone in the Gryffindor Tower to hear her yelling at them, although, they probably already had. However, Mrs. Weasley didn't yell, she just looked at her daughter. Her daughter, who has had a crush on the famous Harry Potter since the day she was old enough to understand who he was. Her daughter, who finally realized that 'The Boy Who Lived' was just another boy, just like any other boy. Her daughter, who finally had all of those feelings reciprocated by the man she's loved for over a decade. Mrs. Weasley knew, at that moment, that she had to let Ginny become a woman.

"Okay. Just please, protect your virtue." Ginny ran and hugged her mother with all her might.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ginny said, kissing her mother on the cheek. Her mother smiled at her and then turned to walk out of the room.

"Although, I must insist that you do not tell your brother's until you are of age...or perhaps until you are married. Oh, and use your father's cloak Harry, for when you sneak into Ginny's room...or vice versa." And with that, Harry and Ginny were left alone again.

"Well that was..." Harry began.

"Interesting?" Ginny suggested.

"Well I was going to say very scary. Voldemort is one thing...but facing Molly Weasley after she just caught someone in bed with her only daughter...well let's just say...she and Voldemort are tied...if you know what I mean." Harry said, walking back over to Ginny.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Potter." Ginny said, smiling at him. "So, what was with all of this marriage talk...hmmmm?"

"OH-Well-Uh." Harry started.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. "Are you okay? I was just kidding."

"Ginny. I've wanted to marry you since my seventeenth birthday. But the press would go crazy if they found out. And your brother's would kill me. You're still sixteen. We're going to have to wait."

"But I don't want to wait! I've waited too long already!" She said looking down at the ground.

"Gin, there's no way...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"We get married in secret."

* * *

Hey I hope you like this Chapter. I feel like I'm a bad writer because I only have 5 reviews. So please please please review. It would mean a lot to me!

xoxo,

beccylovesdisney.


	4. The Unexpected Guests

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

"Okay. Let's do it." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked, completely surprised.

"My dad could do it! Anyone who works for the Ministry can perform a marriage ceremony. No one has to know. It could just be you, me, and my parents. It wouldn't take long. We could even do it tonight, if you wanted. That way we wouldn't have to wait. We're good at keeping secrets. We can pull this off, I know we can!" She said.

"Ginny, are you sure?" He asked grabbing both of her hand and holding them.

"I'm sure. I love you. You're the most important thing to me in the world! You're all that I need to be happy and to be frank, you're all I want. I could be the richest person in the world, but it would mean nothing to me if I didn't have you to share it with. All I need is you. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Of course it's enough! I love you so much Ginevra Molly Weasley. I want to be with you forever. I'd love to have your dad marry us. Do you think he will? I mean, you're his only daughter."

"I'm sure he will." She smiled.

"Okay. Then let's ask him tonight. Now I have an reason to give you this now." He walked over to his backpack. He dug around inside and pulled out a ring box. He walked back over to Ginny and grabbed her left hand, while getting down on one knee. "Ginny, I love you. You're the reason I kept going during the war. You give me my strength. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

"I'd love to marry you! Yes!" She said as he opened the box and pulled out a diamond ring. He slipped the ring on her ring finger and got up and kissed her. "Harry. Do you think that since we're keeping this a secret, we should cast a Disillusionment charm on the ring? So no one can see it until we're married?"

"Yeah. You're right" He said and then cast the charm on the ring and it disappeared instantly. "Are you sure it's still there?"

"Yeah. I can feel it." She smiled. "We should probably go. The train's leaving soon."

"Okay. Did you bring anything up here?"

"No. Just these clothes. Everything else is back at the Burrow."

"Okay then. Let's go." Harry said, grabbing his backpack and following Ginny out the door. He grabbed her hand as they walked towards the Hogwarts Express.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You want me to marry you two? Tonight? At the ages of sixteen and seventeen?" Arthur Weasley asked Ginny and Harry that night at the Burrow. "Is that correct?"

"Yes Daddy. We're in love. We want to be together. Please." Ginny begged her father.

"Ginny, I can't. You're only sixteen. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your father. I'm saying that because you are too young by Wizarding law. You have to be at least seventeen to get married." Ginny looked as if she were about to protest, but Arthur held his hand up, silencing her. "Ginny, dear. You're birthday is in less than three months. I'm sure you can wait until then."

"But-"

"No buts young lady. Your mother has told me what she is allowing you to do and I am okay with that. But I cannot go behind the law. I will marry you, but only when you are seventeen. Please, sweetheart. It's only three months. Then you will be able to marry Harry. Ginny, I will make you a deal. If you can wait until the day you turn seventeen, I will marry you and Harry that night. Once everyone is gone home and to bed, for the people living here, I will preform the ceremony. I hate to say this but I do agree with the marriage being a secret. Not from the family and certain people from the Order, but just from the press and such. It's just too soon for that to be out. There are still Death Eaters out there that are praying for something like this to occur to get to Harry and get under his skin. Can you two live with that?" They both nodded. "Now I want you up to bed. It's getting late."

"Good night Daddy." Ginny said kissing him on the cheek and heading for the stairs.

"Good night, dear. Good night Harry."

"Good night sir." Harry said, and then he followed Ginny up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs and into her room. They changed into their pajamas, well Harry stripped down to his boxers and Ginny changed into one of Harry's shirts. Ginny muttered the Enlargement charm again and the bed doubled in size. They both climbed in and Harry wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly on the lips and whispered "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too." And they both fell asleep with smiles on their face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Mr. Weasley knew that Ginny and Harry were upstair, he walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was sitting with two unidentified men and a woman, that had just arrived at the Burrow; conveniently at the same time Harry was safely up in Ginny's room. "You know he has a right to know." Molly told the three people.

"I know that Molly. But we've lied to him for almost seventeen years. Everyone has lied to him. How do you think that will make him feel? I can't have him hate us." The unidentified woman said.

"Lily. Do you know how happy he will be to see that you are alive? That the three of you are alive. Your 'deaths' have haunted him over and over and over again. You have to tell him the truth." Lily nodded. Tears slipping down her face.

"Can you tell us about him? You've known him longer than Sirius has." James asked, almost pleading, trying to change the subject so he could keep his wife from crying anymore.

"He's a marvelous young man and not just because he killed You-Know-Who. He's just like you, Sirius, and Remus were during school. He's funny, but we haven't seen that side of him in a while. He's extremely bright like you Lily. He's loyal. And he's getting married in less than three months." Arthur said. Lily broke down into tears again and James and Sirius put their arms around her. James gave her a comforting squeeze.

"What's her name?" Lily asked. "What's she like?"

"Ginevra. Well it's Ginny now. She's the girl version of Harry." Molly said smiling at Lily. "They remind me of you and James. Almost identical."

"Little Ginny? As in your only daughter?" James asked. Molly nodded at him. "I remember when he and Ron played together when they were babies and when you were pregnant with Ginny. We all joked that they'd get married. Remember?" They all smiled at the memory.

"I knew there was something between them, while they were at Grimmauld Place." Sirius smiled.

"Um, they started dating his sixth year." Molly informed him.

"I know. I'm just saying that the signs were all there. Even if they didn't know it themselves."

"I think it's getting late. We're going to head home." James said and thanked the Weasleys for taking such good care of his son. He, Lily and Sirius headed back to their home in Godric's Hollow. Sirius had been occupying one of the many bedrooms for the past two years.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was four in the morning. James was snoring next to Lily. She had been tossing and turning all night. This had been happening for the past sixteen years. She felt so horrible for lying to her son, that she broke down crying. Her cries had woken James up.

"Lils...Oh baby. Please down cry. It'll be alright." James said, taking Lily into his arms.

"How is it going to be alright? James, we've lied to him for sixteen years. Our best friends have lied to him. Sirius and Remus. Sirius has supposedly been dead for two years. They've lied to him about that too. And now Remus is dead and it's not a lie. How do we tell him?" Lily cried into his should as he stroked her long dark, red hair.

"I don't know, but it will all work out, Lils, I promise you it will."

0o0o0o0o0o0

I hoped you like this chapter!

please review. I had to bring James, Lily, and Sirius back. I love them and I wish I could've brought Remus back...

xoxo,

beccylovesdisney


	5. Shock

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!**

"I want to stay in bed longer. I can't believe we have to get up so early, it's not like Ron's going to get up at this early in the morning." Ginny said snuggling in closer to Harry.

"I know Gin, but you do have other brothers...I really don't want to die." He said stroking her hair. "I should probably head downstairs, before they all get up."

"Are you sure you can't stay five more minutes?" She pouted.

"No baby. I need to get up, I'm sorry. If you want to actually have me as a husband, and me not becoming completely bonkers by one of them and having a permanent room at St. Mungo's, then I should get up. I'm sorry. I'd love nothing more than staying in bed with you all day. I'll meet you downstairs." He got out of the bed and conjured up a clean shirt and jeans. He put them on and then walked over to the bed. "Oh don't give me that look." Ginny had kept her pout and turned her back to Harry. He turned her around and kissed her. "C'mon baby. I really don't want to have to run from your brothers today. I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Her face turned into a smile and she said, "Fine...but I was never even mad at you! Well I'm going back to bed...good night." And with that, she turned back around and closed her eyes. Harry smiled and kissed her head. He walked over to her dresser and got his invisibility cloak that was sitting on the top. He draped it over himself and walked out the door and to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, ran a hand through his hair, and used the bathroom. After washing his hands, he put back on the cloak and walked up to the attic, where he was supposed to be staying. He opened the door and saw that Ron was asleep. Harry quietly took the cloak off and put it in his backpack.

"Hey Harry! Where were you last night?" Ron asked. Harry's eye widened and he turned around.

"Oh, I've er, well I've been sleeping..." Harry looked around, thinking for an excuse. "under my invisibility cloak! Yeah that's right!"

"Uhhh...why?" Ron asked laughing. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Well it just helps me sleep. You know. It just blocks the nightmares. But I'm going to head on down. I'll see you later, mate." Harry said as he walked backwards to the door.

"Yeah. Whatever mate. See you later." Ron said right before he passed out. Harry walked out of the door and down the stairs all the way to the kitchen. He conjured up some breakfast and sat down at the table. When he was finished eating he looked at the clock, 9:30. He decided to go take a shower before Ginny got up. He walked up to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He got in and started washing his hair. He started thinking about telling Ron what was going on between him and Ginny, but he didn't know if he should. _Ron's my best friend, he'll kill me. Then Ginny will bring me back and then kill me again! Why is this so confusing. _

Harry hopped out of the shower and changed into his clothes. He walked back downstairs and saw Ginny sitting on the couch, reading a Quidditch magazine. He walked over and sat next to her. He looked around and it seemed as if everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?" He asked, turning to Ginny.

"Oh, um, they all went out. Mom said she trusted us not to do anything..so she left us here." Ginny said putting the magazine down.

"So...we're home...all alone?" He asked, putting a hand in her hair and the other hand on her back, pulling her closer.

"Yeah...and for about a few more hours to." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his neck. Their faces had gotten very close to each other's.

"Hm. I wonder what we should do?"

"Well I have one idea..."

"What's that?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't respond, instead she jumped on Harry and began kissing him as hard as she could. Harry gently lowered her down on the couch and gently climbed on top of her. After a few minutes, hands started roaming. Ginny started tugging at Harry's shirt until it was over off and somewhere on the floor. Harry started pulling at Ginny's when...

"Ha, I never thought I'd see this day. Honestly Harry, you're worse than your parents were. They were smart enough to do their stuff in a room." A voice said next to them.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked in the direction of the voice. Ginny was speechless.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Harry screamed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey!

sorry this isn't such a great chapter. I've been having some writer's block lately. I'll try to have a better chapter up tomorrow! Please read and review.!

xoxo,

beccylovesdisney


	6. How Could You Do That To Me?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

Sitting the wooden rocking chair was Sirius Black. He looked exactly the same as he always had, except for the fact that he looked a little older. He stared at Harry and Harry stared back. "Hello Harry. God how I've missed you." Sirius began smiling at him, while Harry just stared.

"How?" Harry asked angrily. Ginny noticed the anger in his voice and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Now Harry it's complicated." Sirius said, getting up and walking over to the couch. He knelt down in front of them and looked Harry deep in the eye. "What we did, was to protect you. We did it to keep you safe. It was so Voldemort couldn't get to you through us."

"Who's us?" Ginny asked.

"Your parents and I." Sirius said taking Harry's hand, in the same manner as when they were saying goodbye during Harry's third year. "Harry I want you to stay calm and try not to yell. Your mother will not be able to take you yelling at her."

"What do you mean stay calm? My supposedly dead godfather is kneeling right in front of me and he's telling me to stay calm?" Harry said as he got up. "Oh and another thing," His voice rising at every word. "My mother is DEAD! AND SHE HAS BEEN FOR THE PAST SIXTEEN YEARS! AND YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT SHE'S ALIVE? AND MY DAD TOO? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IT THIS?"

"Harry, please. Just let us explain. Your mother cries herself to sleep every night. Just please let us explain."

"Fine. But it better be good."

"Harry?" A woman's voice asked. Harry saw the figure's shadow as it walked into the room. It slowly came into the light and there she stood, Lily Potter, with James Potter standing behind her. Lily looked Harry up and down and started crying. "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. I-we never meant to hurt you. We just wanted to keep you safe, but we went about it the wrong way. We knew they could find you through us. After Voldemort killed us and you destroyed him, Dumbledore preformed an enchantment on us with the Elder Wand. It brought us back. I don't know how, but it did. And then, he took you away. That was the hardest thing that I've ever had to witness. Seeing my baby boy, being taken away from me and your father. It wasn't what we wanted, but it was what we had to do. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I love you with all my heart, and that's why I did what I did."

"So you mean to tell me that you've BEEN ALIVE? FOR THE PAST SIXTEEN YEARS? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW? IT WAS TORTURE. I HAD TO DEAL WITH THE NIGHTMARES AND THE TAUNTING FROM PEOPLE CALLING YOU HORRIBLE THINGS. AND THEN SNAPE SAYING THAT MY FATHER WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A SWINE. I NEEDED YOU BY MY SIDE. I NEEDED ALL THREE OF YOU. I HAD TO LIVE WITH PEOPLE WHO CALLED ME A FREAK AND BONKERS. I HAD TO LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS FOR SIXTEEN YEARS. I LIVED IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! I LOST EVERYTHING. AND THEN WHEN I GOT MY LETTER. I KNEW YOU'D BE SO PROUD. OH BUT THAT'S WHEN I THOUGHT YOU DIED IN A CAR CRASH, NOT AT THE HANDS OF THE MOST EVIL WIZARD OF ALL TIME! AND THEN, I FOUND OUT THAT I HAD TO KILL HIM. I NEEDED YOUR SUPPORT. AND THEN YOU! YOU LEFT ME! YOU GOT YOURSELF KILLED AFTER YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! HOW COULD YOU? ALL I HAD LEFT WAS DUMBLEDORE AND REMUS. AND NOW THEY'RE BOTH DEAD! ALL MY LIFE I WANTED MY PARENTS TO SOMEHOW COME BACK. AND FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS, I'VE BLAMED MYSELF FOR YOUR DEATH SIRIUS. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO THE MINISTRY IF I HADN'T OF GONE THERE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY EXCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M COMPLETELY FRAZZLED RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

"My son, I'm so sorry for everything we put you through." James said, holding Lily tightly in his arms, because she had broke down even more when Harry started yelling at them. "Please, forgive us. Your mother, Sirius, and I love you very much and we want to get to know you like we should have. We regret everything we did, but part of us doesn't. We know that what we did was to protect you, and I will never apologize for that. However, I will apologize for making you grow up without all of the love that you should've grown up with. I wanted to be the one who taught you how to be a seeker. I wanted to take you to Diagon Alley for the first time with your mother. I wanted to be there when you got your wand and your robes-"

"And your books." Lily cut in.

"And your books. I wanted to see you off on the Hogwarts Express. I wanted to hear about your friends and your first crush. I wanted to induct you into the Marauders, even though your mother was completely against it. We wanted to watch you play Quidditch. We wanted to be there for everything, but it didn't work out that way and I'm sorry. However, I do want to be there for your future. Your mother and Sirius do too. We love you, Harry. Please. Forgive us." Harry looked from his father to Sirius and finally to his mother. She stared straight into his eyes, not blinking. He knew that he could look at her forever. She had tears running down her face.

"Mum?" Harry said, tears forming in his eyes. She pulled a little bit away from James and nodded. "I forgive you." Tears erupted again and poured down her face.

"Can I hug you?" Lily sobbed. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and practically ran to his mother. They broke apart and Harry hugged his dad and then Sirius. Ginny, however, stared at Sirius.

"Uh. I have a feeling I'm about to get hexed." Sirius said, said with a scared look on his face, as he stared at Ginny.

"OH you are right Black!" Ginny said. Harry caught her wand arm, right before she said the cruse.

"Gin. Do you really want to do that?" Harry asked. She nodded. She let out a sob and ran to hug Sirius.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Or. I. Will. Hex. You." She pounded her fists into his chest.

"Okay. I'm sorry Ginny. I wont." Sirius said, hugging her. "Now, what I want to know is when was this wedding of yours planned and how in the hell did you two get together? What ever happened to that Cho Crybaby or whatever her name was?"

"Uh. Exactly what you just said. Crybaby." Harry and James laughed. They're laughs were identical. "And as for how we got together. This one," He said, motioning to Ginny, "was snogging Dean Thomas in an abandon corridor."

"Well it WAS abandoned until you and Ron walked in!" Ginny retorted.

"Whatever!" Harry said, smiling at his soon to be wife. "Anyways, something just snapped. I thought it was just a brotherly feeling but it turned into something more. I think it had been building up all for some time, but I just didn't know it. And somehow she was willing to wait for me, even though I probably didn't deserve it."

"Yes you did." Ginny said, walking over to him and kissing him. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Why don't we go and get some lunch? I'm starving!" Sirius said. Lily laughed.

"You always are. Harry, Ginny, would you two like to see where we have been living for the past sixteen years?" They both nodded. "Alright, where is the fire place?" Lily looked around and spotted it. "Oh there it is. Okay. I assume that it is connected to the floo network?" Ginny nodded. " Okay, so when you in the flames, say 'Potter Manor' and voila! I'll go first." She stepped into the fireplace, shouted 'Potter Manor', and threw the powder down. Green flames erupted and she was gone. James and Sirius followed her example. Ginny and Harry decided to go together. They stepped into the flames, Harry shouted 'Potter Manor' and threw the powder and disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry and Ginny fell out of the fire place at Potter Manor. Harry looked around and saw a beautiful living room. The Manor was had eight bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a wonderful dinning room, and an amazing kitchen. James walked Harry upstairs, while Lily and Ginny were talking in the living room. James led Harry to a door and he stopped.

"Go ahead. Open it." James said. Harry did what his father told him to do and opened the dark brown wooden door. They walked into the room. Harry looked around and saw that the walls were painted blue, there was a crib placed against the wall facing South, a mobile was placed above the crib. The mobile had wands, broomsticks, and owls on it. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, just like at Hogwarts. There were toys all over the floor and a stuff stag that Harry vaguely remembered. He picked it up and held it as he turned to the North facing wall and saw a picture hanging on the it. Harry looked at it and smiled. It was a picture of himself, Lily and James when he was a baby.

"I can't believe you kept all of this." Harry said looking at his father.

"Well, it was all we really had left of you." James said walking over to his son. "We missed you so much. We thought about you all day, everyday."

"Hey Dad. I have a question."

"Sure. Anything."

"Did you and Mum have another kid?" He asked looking around, embarrassed.

"No. We didn't want to, because it wouldn't be fair to you. We knew that if we couldn't raise you, then we didn't want to raise another child. Plus, how would that look when that kid went to Hogwarts? Having another potter going up to the Sorting Hat? And when you don't have any cousins that are named Potter, questions would be asked. You're the most important thing in our lives, and we didn't want to have to share the love we have for you with anyone else."

"Thanks Dad. I understand the Sorting Hat thing. Yeah...that would defiantly raise questions."

"Now. I have a question for you. Are you happy? With how your life is now?"

"Yeah. I have Ginny, I've had nightmares since my fourth year, and she takes them away and she was one of the only people that was always there for me and I can never thank her enough for that. I'm completely in love with her. And now, you, Mum, and Sirius are back. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to just see you, not as ghosts but as real people?"

"I know son. I know. But we're here now. They're nothing to worry about. We're not going anywhere." James said smiling at his son.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I think that this is a good place to end this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

xoxo,

beccylovesdisney


	7. New Places and Faces

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

Lily and Ginny were sitting the kitchen at Potter Manor talking about the past sixteen years. Lily stared at Ginny, when she pictured Harry's wife, she wouldn't have picked anyone better; Ginny was perfect, the right height, beautiful, and from what she had gathered from their conversation so far, the only one that was able to put Harry in his place or bring him out of a hole.

"What have you both been doing for the past sixteen years?" Ginny asked, she felt as though she shouldn't but into their family drama, but then again, they were going to be her family soon too.

"We've been living here. Neither of us worked, we were already set for life because of James' parents' money that they left for him when they passed. We mainly just spent time here. Although, we did make a few certain outings that were very important...you're quite the Quidditch player, Ginny." Lily said smiling.

"How do you know I play Quidditch? And how do you know how well I play?" Ginny asked, beginning to feel a little unsettled.

"It's called an invisibility cloak, dear." James said as he and Harry walked into the kitchen. "We snuck out for a few events, only under Dumbledore's permission."

"What do you mean, 'a few events'?" Harry asked, looking at his father.

"Quidditch games, only when you became seeker. We went to every game. The Triwizard Tournament. We were there for every meeting that Dumbledore set up with you. For your birthdays at the Weasley's. We were there at the Common Room party after Ginny won the Quidditch Cup. We've been there for way more than you can possibly imagine." James said. When he finished he walked over to his wife, who was sitting down at the kitchen table, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You've seen me play?" Harry asked his dad. James nodded. Harry walked and hugged his dad. While hugging him, blocking the sounds from the women in the room, Harry said, "I've always wanted you to see me play. I thought about you every game. I just wanted to make you proud."

"You did Munchkin, you did. I'm so proud of you."

"I remember that. Munchkin, I mean. You called me that when I was a baby." James nodded, still hugging Harry. He smiled and let go of his son. He sat down next to his wife, and Harry took the hint to sit down in between his mother and his fiancée. "So you know all about my life, so now I want to know about yours'." Harry said point blank to his parents.

"We just lived here. We didn't go out much. We had a rough time when we found out that Sirius was in Azkaban. Dumbledore tried to get him out, but it was no use. We took care of Remus, supported him, finically and treated him like family. And when he went to teach at Hogwarts, we were so happy. We got weekly letters about you and how you were doing, school wise and physically and mentally. You really confided in him. You're one of the main reasons he went there, to look out for you. He didn't trust you with Snape." Lily said.

"Mom...but Snape wasn't-"

"I know sweetheart, but that's a different story." Lily continued, "Then you found that bloody map of theirs. God, I tried to get them to destroy it, but they didn't and to be honest I'm glad they didn't. It helped prove Sirius's innocence. He flew here right after he left you and told us everything."

"Mom? What about the Resurrection Stone? You for came back. How?" Harry asked.

"It was figment of your imagination. The stone shows you what you want, similar to the mirror you found in your first year. You wanted us, and we appeared."

"I guess that makes sense." Ginny said.

"What's going to happen to Teddy?" James asked.

"I don't know. He'll probably live with his grandmother, I'm going to try and get him on weekends though." Harry said. "I still haven't met him yet..."

"Well we can change that!" Ginny said smiling. "We can owl Andromeda and ask her when would be the best time to see Teddy. You're going to love him Harry, he's so precious!"

"I've heard that Andromeda has been having trouble with him. She's not herself anymore since Ted and Dora died." Sirius said, walking into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator.

"That's horrible!" Lily said. "Harry why don't you owl her and ask if you can maybe take him for the weekend, you know, to take a little stress off of her. I think she'd enjoy a day to herself."

"Yeah, I'll go do that." Harry said, while conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill. He quickly scribbled away and when he finished, he reread his letter and went to send it, when he realized that he didn't have an owl. "Um, do you have an owl that I can use?"

"Yeah, of course." James said. "Trudy!" An owl flew through the kitchen door and landed on James' out stretched hand. He took the letter from Harry and gave it to Trudy. "Take this to Andromeda Black, please." Trudy gave a tiny hoot and flew out the open window.

"Okay, well. While we wait for a reply, I have something to show you two." Sirius said to Harry and Ginny. They got up from the table and followed Sirius over to the fire place. Sirius grabbed the floo powder, stepped into the fire, shouted, "THE POTTERS'" and dropped the powder into the fire. Green flames flew up all around him and he was gone. The rest of them followed his example and flooed to wherever 'The Potter's' was. When they arrived they looked around and saw a house that was exactly like Potter Manor but slightly different. The wall color was a bit lighter and the kitchen was to the left of the living room, instead of the right. Harry looked around, he was speechless. He didn't know what to think.

"What is this?" Ginny asked, as if speaking for Harry.

"This is your new home." Lily said. "There are two Potter Manors. This is the second one. We want you two to have it, since you're getting married in less than a month. We thought you might like it. Please tell us you'll accept this as our wedding present." Ginny ran and hugged Lily, her way for thanking her.

"Mrs. Potter! This is the most amazing gift in the world! Thank you so much!" Ginny said. Then she went to hug James and Sirius. Harry still couldn't believe it. He looked at his mother and went to hug her.

"Thanks mum." He said, kissing her cheek.

"It was my pleasure sweetheart. All of your stuff is up in the master bedroom, Ginny your stuff is in there as well! I hope that you will move in as soon as possible. The house hasn't been used in a long time." Lily said hugging her son.

"How far is it from your house?" Harry asked.

"It's about an hour and a half away. Two seconds by floo." Sirius said. "How about we show you around the house. Now I know you two want to run off to the master bedroom and just close the door, but you're going to have to wait." He laughed hysterically, while Harry blushed, James stood there awkwardly, and Lily and Ginny look as if they were about to kill him. "Okay. I was just kidding! Don't worry. I know you gonna wait until your, hm, wedding night."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Ginny shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Ginny. I will not say anything like that again." Sirius said and she nodded in approval at his statement.

The three adults showed Harry and Ginny around the house and told them how everything worked. They walked back into the living room after the tour and saw two women standing in the center of the room. They both had long hair, one of the women's hair went down to her waist that was a dirty blonde and the other's went down to her mid back that was dark brown. From where Harry was standing he could barely tell the color of their eyes but they both looked as if they had either hazel or brown in them. Sirius walked over to the brown haired girl and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Hey beautiful," He said, kissing her again. "I've missed you so much!"

"Hello sweetie, I've missed you so much too! It's been a long month hasn't it?" The brown haired woman said. She looked over at the others in the room. Her eyes landed on Harry. "Is that him?" She cried to Lily, who simply nodded. "Can I h-hug him? Harry nodded and allowed the woman to hug him.

"With all due respect, who are you?" Harry asked, awkwardly.

"Oh, my mistake. I'm sorry. I'm Abigail Copper, your Godmother and Sirius' girlfriend." Harry stared at her.

"My. my Godmother?"

"Yes, I'm your godmother. Your mother was my best friend throughout and to this day." Abigail smiled at Lily, who smiled back.

"And Harry, this is our other best friend Callie Green." Lily said pointing to the other woman in the living room.

"Hi Harry!" Callie said, smiling at him.

"Hi." Harry said uneasily.

"Abigail, Callie, this is Ginny, Harry's fiancée." Sirius said, pointing to Ginny.

"Wow. You look exactly like Lily. You're very pretty" Callie said, smiling.

Ginny laughed. "Thank you! Wait, Sirius is actually capable of having a relationship?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius said, laughing.

"Sorry, but I always thought of you as a ladies' man!" She said.

"Oh I was. It just took someone as special as Abi here to break me out of that habit. I fell in love with her at school, we were going to get married after graduation, but I went to Azkaban...and you know the story from there. But she finally agreed to be my girl again." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Abigail, who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"So...what do you both do? You and Sirius said you hadn't seen each other in a month." Ginny asked.

"Abi and I are aurors. We were on a mission. We just got back this morning." Callie said. "We heard that you wanted to become an auror, is that right Harry?"

"Well I wanted to, but I was actually hoping that I could go back to Hogwarts for my final year and graduate. I would like just a quiet year at Hogwarts. Maybe after I graduate." Harry said.

"You're really going back?" Ginny asked Harry with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. I've already spent a year without, I don't want to spend another year away from you. I love you too much to be away form you."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny cried, jumping into Harry's arms and kissing him. "I love you!"

"I love you too, baby. You're my everything. Thank you for taking me back."

"It was a no brainer." She smiled at him. "Harry. We need to get back to the Burrow. Mum will be furious!"

"You're right. Let's go." Harry and Ginny walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the powder. Harry looked at the adults in the room, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley will be really upset with us if we don't get back soon. We didn't really tell her we were leaving."

"It's alright. We'll go with you. That way she wont get that mad at you." James said. "Well meet you there."

Harry nodded, wrapped his arm around Ginny, shouted 'The Burrow' and dropped the powder. Harry and Ginny were gone in a flash. The adults followed their lead and flooed to the Burrow, just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at Harry and Ginny.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING? THERE ARE STILL DEATH EATERS OUT THERE! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

"MOLLY!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ONE SECOND LILY! I'M TELLING OUR CHILDREN HOW STU- Oh Lily, dear. How are you today?"

"I've been good. Please stop yelling at them, they've been with us at their new home."

"OH! You showed them? How did you like it?" Mrs. Weasley asked the two teenagers.

"It's beautiful." Harry said. "So, I'm guessing we're not in trouble...?"

"No of course not. I over reacted. I'm sorry dears. Now. How about a spot of breakfast?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you think! And thank you to all who have subscribed, reviewed, and favorited this story!

xoxo,

beccylovesdisney.


	8. A Harry Ginny Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

"Mom!" Ron said loudly as he walked into the house. "Why are you screaming?" He and Hermione were holding hands, something that Ginny, mainly Harry would have to get used to. Hermione was like a sister to Harry, so he didn't know how he felt about her dating Ron. To be honest, he trusted them, but he didn't want their trio to fall apart. He had Ginny though if something had happened, he knew he'd always have her, and with that thought, he pushed the thought of Ron and Hermione dating to the back of his head and focused on the fact that he would have to explain how both of his parents and Sirius were alive. He really didn't want to explain because he knew what they would want, but he knew that he couldn't give them Fred back. "What in the hell is this?" Ron asked them when he saw Lily, Sirius, and James. "That's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is..." Sirius told Ron.

"How? I've never read anything about it! There was nothing about how to bring the dead back in _any_ of the books I've read. This is a joke. Harry! Don't believe them! For all you know they could be Death Eaters in disguise, just to get to you. Please! Harry!" Hermione pleaded with Harry. He just looked at her with compassion in his eyes.

"Mione, they're my parents. I know they are! Trust me! I know it's them! Sirius too! Dumbledore brought them back. The Elder Wand. They're alive. Trust me. I know it's them!" Harry said with the same pleading voice that Hermione had used on him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, showing something that she never really showed, fear.

"We're sure." Ginny spoke for Harry. "Trust us."

"Fine." Hermione said, looking at Ron. She walked over to him and said, "I know what you're thinking, but he doesn't have the wand anymore. He can't bring him back. He didn't know. None of us did. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I just thought that maybe we could. I just got my hopes up I guess. Congratulations Harry. You got what you wanted." Ron said and walked out the door.

"RONALD WESLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, staring in disbelief at her son.

"No, it's okay. He has every right to be mad." Harry said. "I think I'm going to go talk to him." He got up from his chair, kissed Ginny and walked out the door. He walked over to the garden and sat down by Ron. "Look, mate, I know you're upset. But I can't bring him back. I don't know who the owner of the wand is. I want everyone to be happy again, but that's never going to work. If I could, I would bring all of our people back who died that night. I don't want Tonks and Remus back. Fred and Moody. EVERYONE! But I can't and it kills me. You have to let him go. Please. For your family's sake. Ron. Fred would want you to move on."

"I know he would, but he's my big brother. I can't. I felt this way when I thought you were dead. I know I have to let him go. and I'll try. It'll be hard and I know it will take time, but I can do it. Just please work with me. I'm trying so hard Harry. I just can't stop thinking about it." Ron cried, falling into Harry. Harry patted his back as he sobbed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night, Harry and Ginny were laying in their bed at the Potter House. They couldn't believe that their parents had let them move into their house before their wedding. To them, it felt weird not having anyone in the house, just the two of them.

Harry and Ginny were lying in their bed, cuddling up together, so close as if trying to keep the other warm. Harry's glasses were somewhat messed up because he was lying on his side, and Ginny's hair was up in a bun on the top of her head. Harry kissed her nose and placed his head in the nape of her neck. He gently laid a trail of kissed down her next and to the top of her bra. She giggled and pulled his up to her face. She kissed his lips and tangled her hands in his hair. Needless to say, they were taking advantage of having a house of their own. She lightly kissed him, but the hunger inside of him roughened the kiss. She gasped as he bit her bottom lip and sucked. She wrapped her legs around his waist and closed whatever space was left between them. Her hand traveled down to the hem of Harry's pants. She fingered the elastic and gave it a little pop. Her hand stayed, just barely inside his pants, when she broke the kiss and whispered, "Good night, Harry." Her hand gently slipped out his pants and she waved it towards the light. The light was out in a second. She turned so that her back was to him, she had a mischievous smile on her face, as if she knew he was about to say something. She was right, as usual:

"Are you kidding me?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry woke up the next morning and turned around, expecting to see Ginny, but she wasn't there. He got a whiff of something in the air that smell like eggs. He got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and walked downstairs. He saw Ginny standing in front of the window, staring at the rain. Harry quietly walked up behind her and snuck his arms around her. She smiled and leaned her head back.

"Good morning, Love." Harry said, kissing her hair. "You know, you owe me for last night. That was completely uncalled for."

"Good morning to you too and I think that it was completely called for. I thought it was funny." Ginny said, turning around in his arms. She went in for a kiss, but Harry pulled away. "Oh...so that's my punishment? Hm. Well, we'll see how long you last, Harry James Potter." "Yes, I believe that that is your punishment. I'm sure you'll be going crazy way before I do." He smiled at her. "So, what's this wonderful smell that i'm smelling?"

"I made breakfast. I'm not the best cook in the world, but I hope it's okay. Honestly, it being 'decent' would make me feel better. Would you like some?"

"Of course. I'd love some." He said, walking over to pick up the plate that Ginny had made for him. He sat down at the table and took a bite. "Wow! This is great! You defiantly inherited your mom's cooking gene." Ginny smiled and sat down next to him.

"Thank, Harry!" She said, stealing a piece of his bacon. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, what is there to do? We can fix up the house...I know you're not really fond of some of the colors. Why don't we redecorate?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw your face, you're kind of easy to read."

"Well, if you're sure. I mean it's your family's house and I don't want to seem like I'm insulting their decorating ideas."

"Sweetie, they won't care. Just as long as we're happy, that's all that matters."

"Okay!" She smiled.

"Okay, so do you want to do it the easy way, or the muggle way?"

"The muggle way?" She asked, with a confused look her face.

"We actually get paint on us. It takes a lot longer. We could start doing it the muggle way and then if we get tired or bored, we can finish it with magic." He said, pausing to take a bite of egg. "Or if you wanted we could watch a movie."

"A what?" She asked. She was confused to as why he was suggesting things that she'd never heard of before.

"It's a tape where people act like something different. You play it on a television. I can get one really easily. If you wanted." He smiled at the confused look on her face. "I'll just show you."

"Okay. Well how about we make it a 'Harry/Ginny' day. Just the two of us, watching movies. Please?" She smiled.

"Of course. I love the sound of that. I'll go set everything up. Where do you want this day to take place?"

"How about we make a fort in the living room?" She suggested.

"Yeah. I like that. Sounds good, love. I'll get everything ready. You just go make yourself comfortable."

"Alright. Sounds good." She got up from the chair and went to kiss Harry, but he backed away. "Still on punishment...lovely." She walked out the room as Harry burst out laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"GINNY! COME ON DOWN! EVERYTHING'S READY!" Harry called up the stairs to her. He heard her running down the stairs and smiled when he saw her. She was wearing a pair of his plaid pajama pants and a plain white teeshirt. She walked over to him and admired his work.

"Good job. Everything looks great!" She smiled, and walked under the fort.

"Thanks, love. I wanted everything to be perfect for you." He smiled at her and gently kissed her. "Punishment over." She smiled.

"Good, because I've been wanting to kiss you all day." She said, kissing him. She pulled apart and looked at the television. "So will you tell me how it works?"

"Yeah. Okay. So you turn it on, then you put in the movie that you want. We have a few movies here; let's see. I've got _The Proposal_, _White Chicks_, _Batman, Because I Said So, _and _Maid in Manhattan. _I didn't know if you would want to watch a horror movie, so I picked these. Oh and I got pizza."

"Harry, this is amazing!" She smiled and looked at the movies, she picked _The Proposal_ up. "Can we watch this one?"

"Sure. Anything for you." He said, getting up to put the movie in. He pressed play and the opening credits rolled up. For the next two hours, they laughed at the movie, ate pizza and laid in each other's arms. They were about to put in another movie when they heard a baby crying. They ran out of their fort and looked around for the sound. They pulled out their wands, as a reflex.

"Harry! Look!" Ginny cried, running over to a basket sitting next to the fireplace. She bent down and pulled the blanket back a little bit. "Teddy! Oh sweetheart! What are you doing here?" She asked, as if he could respond.

"What's he doing here? Surely Andromeda didn't mean to send him here. I better write her." Harry said, walking over to a table and summoning a piece of parchment and a quill. Ginny noticed something in the basket and picked it up.

"Uh, Harry, I don't think that's going to be necessary, look at this!" She handed him what looked like a letter. Harry opened it and had a look of horror on his face. "Gin, listen to this!"

_Dear Harry, _

_ I'm sure you are completely in shock right now. I need you to take Teddy. I need you to raise him. I can't. I wish I could but I can't. He's too much like Dora. It's too hard. I know that I will not be able to give him the love and support that he needs. Please, please, please. Take care of him as your own. He loves Ginny. Yes, I know about the engagement. I know he will be loved in your home. If you have any questions ask Molly. She will be able to help._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Andromeda Tonks_

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then at Teddy, who was sleeping peacefully in his basket, and then back at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, walking over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I don't know. Why don't we get Teddy and go and talk to our parents?" He suggested, staring at the baby laying in front of his fire place.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." She said, she walked over to Teddy and picked him up. Harry walked over to them and the three of them stepped into the fire place. Harry grabbed the powder, shouted "Potter Manor" and dropped the powder. Instantly, they landed in Lily and James' living room.

"MOM! DAD! SIRIUS! WE NEED HELP!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope everyone like this chapter. I really wanted to have Teddy in the story. Please read, review, and enjoy.


	9. A New Member of the Family

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

Multiple feet shuffled on down the stairs. Lily could be heard screaming things such as, "Harry?", "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" or "Are you okay? Is Ginny okay?" James reached the bottom step first, followed by Lily, with Sirius in tow. Lily looked over Harry and Ginny to make sure that nothing was wrong with them. She searched them head to toe and her eyes finally landed on Teddy.

"Oh sweetheart, you got Teddy for the weekend! That's great! Oh, do you not know how to change a diaper? C'mon I'll show you, it's really easy." Lily assumed and started pulling Harry towards a table. She looked around for the diaper bag, but couldn't find it. "Harry, where is his diaper bag?"

"Oh, uh I guess I left it at the house. But that's not why we came. We found Teddy laying in the living room, by the fire place, all by himself, with this." Harry said as he handed his mother the letter from Andromeda. Lily quickly read the letter and her eyes widened.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Her face became paler by the second.

"That's why we came here Mrs. Potter. We don't know what to about all of this. We're only seventeen and sixteen, but what other options do we have?" Ginny spoke up for Harry, who was staring at the baby in his mother's arms.

"You both are too young-"

"I want to keep him." Harry interrupted his mother. "If that's okay with you Ginny."

"Of course." Ginny smiled.

"What do you mean you want to keep him?" Lily asked, staring at him in disbelief. "He doesn't have anyone. I know how that feels and I want to be there for him, to make sure he remembers his parents and why they died. I want to make sure he doesn't live under a cupboard, I want to make sure he's safe. So we're keeping him." Harry said, taking Teddy from Lily.

"Harry, a baby is a big responsibility." James said, walking over to his wife, who was still staring.

"I know that dad, but we have to try." He said.

"What about school?"

"Bloody hell. We forgot about that Harry. What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I guess maybe your mum could take care of him...or-" Harry stated.

"We will." Sirius spoke up for the first time that day. "While you're at school that is. I'm pretty sure McGonagall will let you come home on weekends. I'll write her and tell her about the situation."

"Thanks Sirius." Ginny said, smiling as she walked over to hug him.

"No problem, he's a Marauder none the less. It's the least we can do. We're gonna train him to raise hell when he's at school." Sirius laughed as he gave James a high five.

"You will do nothing of the sort to my baby!" Ginny screamed, a heat of anger shooting through her, like a lion trying to protect her cub.

"She's been a 'mother' for ten minutes and she's already calling orders. Oh, I will enjoy this." Sirius laughed again and then excused himself to go write McGonagall.

"Well. Congratulations are in order I guess?" Lily asked, looking upset.

"Mrs. Potter, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Well one, you keep calling me 'Mrs. Potter', I'm going to be your mother-in-law in a couple of months, and I'm not going to allow you to call me 'Mrs. Potter'. You must call me Lily or mum and you must call James, James or Dad." She smiled. "And two, I am just worried that you two won't have any time to be young. I mean you've had to grow up with Voldemort and Death Eaters. You haven't had anytime to be a kid. I mean honestly, how many dates have you two been on outside of Hogwarts?"

Harry looked down at the ground, ashamed. He and Ginny hadn't gone out on any dates, but they had had romantic alone time together, such as their Harry and Ginny day. "Well, we haven't really gone anywhere...but we've had alone time together. That's what we were doing until we heard Teddy cry. We really haven't had any real alone time."

"Well anytime you want alone time, we'll take care of Teddy here." Lily smiled, walking Teddy into the kitchen, while calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to feed this little guy."

"Okay. Thanks Mum." Ginny said, smiling at Teddy.

"Good girl." Lily praised as she finally left the room. "James! Sirius! Come in here! I might need some help. He's wet."

"Coming, dear." James said, pulling Sirius out of the room.

Harry walked Ginny away from the open doorway over to the alcove next to it. He gently brought his lips down to hers and kissed her with all the love he had for her. He pulled her as closed to him as he could and gently dipped her. He felt her laugh against his lips. He pulled her back up and she positioned herself so that her head was against his chest. He brought his head down to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much. You are the world to me and I am so sorry that I haven't treated you the right way. I promise that I will change that. I will take you anywhere you want to go, whether it be the most fancy restaurant or the most casual restaurant ever, or just regular old 'Harry/Ginny Days'. Please don't be mad at me. I will do what ever it takes to make it up to you love. You're my everything."

"Oh Harry. I love you too and you are the most amazing person ever. You don't have to take me out on fancy dates. 'Harry/Ginny Days' are perfect. You've given me something that no one else can give me." Ginny said, looking him in the eyes.

"And what's that?" He smiled dreamily into her eyes.

"All the love in the world. I couldn't ask for anyone better. You're perfect for me. I can't wait until we're married." She smiled at him.

"You know what. I can't wait either. How much longer?"

"Two and a half months. But I wish it was sooner."

"You have no idea. Ginny, I don't want to keep us a secret. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. We can keep it small. But I just can't keep us a secret. I want to walk down the streets of Diagon Alley, holding your hand and kissing you. I want to walk around with our children and not have to worry about people attacking me or my family. Ginny, I can't wait to grow old with you."

"Well we better to grow to be as old Dumbledore could have been." Harry laughed and put his arm around her. "Well, since we're taking Teddy in, we need to get ready to take care of a baby. We should go shopping. We can leave him with your parents."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go tell them." He pulled her into the kitchen and saw his parents and Sirius cooing over Teddy. "Um, we're going to shop for baby supplies. Could you watch him?"

"Harry, can I come with you? I've always wanted to shop for my grandchild's toys and everything. May I? Please. Although I'd understand if you want it to be just you and Ginny." Lily spoke quietly, while holding a now half asleep Teddy.

"Of course you can mum! That'd be great! We honestly don't know what to buy." Ginny said. She and Lily shared a smile and then they turned to Sirius and James. "Would you two be okay with watching him? We won't be long."

"Yeah sure, we'll watch him." Sirius said. "We have a whole list of things we can do."

"Sirius. NO! Do not do anything that will harm this baby!" Lily said. "James, you will be in the dog house for a very long time! And you know what that means!" Harry could tell that he didn't want to know what she meant because of the look that was etched on James' face. "Alright. Well I will see you later honey." She walked over and kissed him on the lips. "Be good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please read and review. My birthday was Monday so that would be awesome to have a lot of reviews! Thank!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter

P.S. Name Change.

P.P.S. I don't know if I should have them change Teddy's last name to Potter since he will be living with them and so it wont confuse him or just keep it as Lupin.


	10. Welcome to the Family

Disclaimer: Yeah right like I own Harry Potter...Not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry, Ginny and Lily landed in the Three Broomsticks. People burst into applause at the sight of Harry. A chorus of "Thank you!" and "Our Hero!" filled the air, he didn't want to cause more of a scene so he grabbed Ginny and Lily's hands and pulled them out of the pub, and into Diagon Alley. They walked as fast as they could, not looking around, keeping their heads straight. They turned around corner after corner and finally reached their destination. They walked into Wizbaby and started searching for baby supplies. They went over to the blue section of the store, which contained all of the boy clothing. Ginny picked up a pair of blue jeans and a button down t-shirt and showed Harry, who replied with a smile and showed her the black and white pajamas that he had found. They picked out dozens and dozens of outfits for Teddy including shoes, sock, and underwear. They all walked over to the bedding and started searching for a new crib.

"Harry, why don't we just use the crib that you used?" Lily asked, picking up price tags, they were all so expensive.

"Mum, that's a nice gesture, but it has too much of a history. I don't want Teddy to have anything to do with that. He's already lost enough as it is and I don't want him to be anywhere near that stuff."

"Okay. I understand." Lily said looking around at more cribs. She looked around and stopped at a dark wooden one. "Harry, Ginny, what do you think about this one?"

Ginny looked over it and smiled, "It's perfect! It's just the right size and everything. How about we get red sheets and decorate his room with a Gryffindor theme? Or would that be too cheesy?"

"That's cute Gin. I love the idea!" Harry said, grabbing a pair of red sheets and a comforter. They put all of the clothes and other items into the crib and he used his wand to lift it up in the air and made it follow them to the checkout line. Harry hid the cost from Ginny and quickly paid. "So where to now?" Harry asked as he sent everything to their home.

"Can we go get Teddy? I miss him already!" Ginny asked. Harry laughed and put his arm around her.

"Of course we can love. If that's okay with you mum."

"Sure sweetheart. I don't trust your father and Sirius with him for less than a couple of hours or so." Lily laughed and led the way home.

CRACK. They landed in the Manor and saw Teddy sleeping James' arms while the three of them were watching some show on the television. Lily walked over to James and kissed him gently. "Hello love." He said, smiling at her.

"Hello." She smiled back. "How was Teddy?"

"He was lovely. He slept most of the time. Here you go Gin." James said handing Teddy to his adoptive mother.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled and rested Teddy against her chest. "Harry we need to head over to the Burrow at some point. Mum will be really angry if we don't visit soon." A look of horror flashed over Harry's face at the mention of the Burrow and an angry Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, what is it?"

"Your parents don't know about Teddy..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry and Ginny flooed into the Burrow. Teddy was Harry's arms and was burying his head in Harry's shoulder, as Harry kissed his head. They followed Ginny into the kitchen and they said 'hello' to the members of the Weasley clan that was currently there. Ron smiled at them, while Hermione hugged them. They gave her a look that said 'we need to talk.' She looked at Ron and then back at the couple. Ginny nodded and walked to the garden with the rest in tow. She paced for a second and looked at Harry, who gave a nod.

"We have some news." Ginny said. "Andromeda left Teddy. She couldn't keep him because it reminded her too much of Tonks. We're going to raise him as our own, but we're going to need your help."

"But what about school?" Hermione asked. Ginny laughed, of course Hermione would ask that. "You have to finish school! It would be irresponsible if you didn't-your parents aren't going to let you keep him!"

"Harry's parents and Sirius are going to take care of him while we're at school. We're going to see if McGonagall will let us come home on weekends. Sirius is almost positive that she will. We're going to go back to school." Harry said, looking at Hermione. "Mione. I-we can't leave him. I'm not going to leave him. We want to do this."

"But Harry-"

"No buts Hermione. They have to." Ron spoke for the first time during their meeting.

"Ronald! I thought for sure you would tell them that they couldn't! Why aren't you being all protective?" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione. They're getting married. It's not like they had a baby out of wedlock. They have to take care of him, otherwise he's all alone. Honestly, we're Harry's best mates, you would think you would understand why he feels he has to take Teddy in! Look at his past." Ron said in a rough voice. He turned to Harry, "Don't worry mate, I have your back. I'll help take care of the little tyke."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said, smiling. "I knew we could depend on you."

"OH! I knew you had a soft side!" Ginny said, hugging her brother. Ron looked uncomfortable, but hugged back. He looked at Hermione. Pleading with her to understand. Ron broke away from Ginny and walked to Hermione. He brought her face up to his and gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry, but you know what they're doing is right. Honestly, look at Teddy's face, could you say no to that?" Ron asked, turning Hermione to face Harry and Teddy. She took a good look at Teddy and smiled.

"Okay. I get it. I'll help too." Hermione said, walking over to Ginny and hugging her.

"Thank you so much! That's exactly why you're my best friend." Ginny said, smiling.

"Good! I'm glad!" She smiled.

"How are you going to tell mum?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Somehow. It's not going to be easy. She's probably to be really upset." Ginny said walking over to Harry.

"The best approach is to just flat out tell her. I think that would be the easiest way. Listen to her yell, and then she'll get over it." Ron said. "I've had a lot of experience."

"We know." Ginny laughed. "We probably should tell her now. I just want to get this over with. I want to eat and then go home and sleep. Please?" She looked at Harry, indicating that she was asking him.

"Sure, love. Let's go." Harry said. "Do you want to tell her? Or do you want me to tell her?"

"I'll tell her." Harry nodded and they started walking into the house. Harry paused at the doorway, asking Hermione to hold Teddy. She happily agreed and walked inside, with Ron on her tail. Harry pulled Ginny back and kissed her fully on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked, dizzily.

"For luck." He smiled, and pulled her inside. Everyone walk sitting at the kitchen table. They were two seats left next to Hermione. They took their seats and began eating.

"Uh mum?" Ginny asked. Her mother looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes dear?"

"Harry and I have something to tell you..." She looked at Harry, who gave her an encouraged smiled. "We're taking Teddy in. Andromeda doesn't want him, so we're taking him and raising him as our own." Her mother looked as if she was about to say something, but Ginny put her hand up, "No, mother. Let me finish! I'm not leaving him. I loved Tonks and Remus! I loved them like family. I want to do this for them. They meant the world to Harry and I and we're doing this for them. He's just a baby. He can't speak for himself, all he can do is lay there. He's going to be our baby. We're not going to replace his real parents, but we will be whatever we need to be for him. Lily, James and Sirius are going to take care of him while we are at school, but Sirius is pretty sure that McGonagall will let us come home on weekends to take care of him. I'm sorry if you do not approve, but this is something that Harry and I have decided to do. Ron and Hermione are supporting us through this and are going to help us. We wish you would do the same."

"You're right. I do not approve of this foolishness, Ginevra." The whole family winced at the coldness of Mrs. Weasley's voice and the use of Ginny's full name, which no one dared to mention except Harry. "You are being stupid and you are not thinking straight. You're locked in a stupid love bubble and it's messing with your head. We agreed to let you and Harry get married, but you cannot keep this baby. It's too much to handle. You're going to throw your life away, you could go far, but instead your throwing it away. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you. You're my daughter and I love you, but no. I cannot."

"Thank you, Mother. I'm sorry I even bothered. Let's go Harry." Ginny said, getting up from the table. Harry looked as if he wanted to stay and fix things, but he didn't want to have an argument with Ginny, so he got up, walked over to pick up Teddy from Hermione, and followed Ginny to the fireplace. Ginny threw a horrible glare at her mother and stepped into the fireplace and flooed home. Harry held Teddy with one arm, while picking up the floo powder. He looked at the Weasleys and said, "I'm sorry," and flooed him and his godson home.

Harry arrived home to find Ginny sobbing uncontrollably on the couch. "Accio Teddy's toy." One of Teddy's toys flew at him and he place Teddy on the floor, while handing him the toy. "Here you go Teddybear. I'll be right back." He walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Baby, I know it's hard. She didn't mean anything she said. I know she didn't. We're doing the right thing, love. Deep down your mom knows you are. She'll come around. Trust me, love. Come on, let's get your mind off of this and get Teddy ready for bed, then we can finish our 'Harry/Ginny' day. Does that sound good?" Ginny nodded and kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you." Ginny said, resting her head on Harry's should, just enough so she could see Teddy.

"I love you too." Harry smiled, and kissed her head. "Come on, let's get our boy ready for bed." They smiled at each other and Ginny reluctantly got up and picked up Teddy. She and Harry walked him up to his room, it was designed in the Gryffindor theme that Ginny and Harry had talked about. They looked around shocked. They hadn't been home since that afternoon, so how could someone have decorated Teddy's room? CRACK. Two tiny house elves appeared in front of them. Ginny jumped back.

"Young Master and Mistress, I am Annie and this is YaYa. We are two of Master James and Mistress Lily's house elves. They asked us to come here and be your house elves. If that is alright with Young Master Harry and Young Mistress Ginny. Mistress Lily asked us to decorated Young Teddy's room, so we did. We hope you like it." Annie bowed.

"Er-well, thank you. We would very much like for you to be our house elves. Thank you for decorating the room. It's nice to meet you. I'm sure if this manor is just like my parent's then I'm sure there's a room for you two." Harry said.

"Oh, yes Young Master. There is. We found it after we decorated." YaYa said, bowing at them.

"Well, I'm glad. Please, if you need anything, just let us know. Anything at all." Ginny smiled. "However, I'm sure you must be tired, so why don't you go to sleep?"

"Annie and YaYa thank you, Young Mistress." Annie bowed and disappeared with a pop, that was followed by YaYa's pop.

"Well that is good to know. We can thank your parents tomorrow." Ginny said as she placed Teddy in his crib. Harry stayed where he was and smiled at his family. It was perfect. Only a month and a half until they were married, he had never been so excited. He walked over to them and patted Teddy on the head. He bent down and kissed him on the head. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the room. I'll be there in a second." Harry said.

"Okay," She bent down and kissed Teddy. "Good night, dear. I love you." She smiled and Harry and straightened and walked out of the room.

Harry watched her walk out and then turned back to Teddy, who was already sleeping peacefully. Harry couldn't help but notice how much Teddy looked like Remus and Tonks. He had Tonks' gift of being a Metamorphmagus, so Teddy's bright blue hair had turned into a soft brownish-red, very similar to what Harry and Ginny's would've looked like if it had been mixed. His eyes had turned a soft brown, Harry had noticed earlier. He looked as if he really was Harry and Ginny's son. Harry couldn't help but feel selfish for wishing that Teddy would refer to him and Ginny as mum and dad. He didn't want to replace his real parents, but he knew it might be easier for Teddy to grow up with them as mum and dad rather than Ginny and Harry. "Oh well," Harry spoke to himself, "That's something we'll figure out when the time comes." He bent down to kiss Teddy once more and smiled. He straightened up and walked to the door. He magically lit Teddy's nightlight and activated his baby monitor, it's partner was in Harry and Ginny's room. He turned out turned out the light. "Good night. Welcome to the family, Ted Remus Lupin Potter."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope everyone likes this chapter! I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers and readers!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	11. Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer: You should know by now, I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Fast forward to Harry's Birthday._

Harry woke up to a baby crying. He groaned and started to get up, but was stopped by Ginny's voice. "Don't get up. I'll get him." She said getting up and walking into Teddy's room. Harry heard him stop crying and released a happy sigh. He sank back down into his bed and closed his eyes. He was eighteen today. Only eleven days until Ginny was seventeen and they would be married. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. He heard Ginny and Teddy walking into the room. "Happy Birthday, love." Ginny said, bending down and kissing him. "Teddy wanted to say to see you."

"Thanks, darling." Harry said, sitting up in the bed and taking Teddy from Ginny. "Hey Teddybear." Teddy laughed and smiled down at Harry. Ginny sat down next to Harry and kissed him. "So, Ginny what do you want to do today?"

"You're really asking me? It's your birthday! You decide!"

"Hm, well how about we three go to lunch with Ron and Hermione...Then you and I go out to a romantic dinner? We can see if my parents can watch Teddy."

"That sounds great! I can't wait!" Ginny said. "I'll go floo Mione and ask her. I'll be right back." She said and got up and let the room. She walked down to the floo room and stuck her head in the fire. "HERMIONE!" A minute or two later, Hermione face appeared into the fire. Her hair appeared to be wet.

"Ginny! Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, clearly worried.

"Yes, everything is okay! I was just wondering if you want to go to lunch with Harry, Teddy, and I, for Harry's birthday."

"Yeah. We'd love to, but we thought that you and Harry were going to do something alone..."

"We are, we're going to dinner, just the to of us tonight."

"Oh okay, well who is going to watch Tedster?"

"We are going to ask Lily and James-"

"No! I wanna watch him! Ron and I can take care of him tonight. We want to spend time with our nephew." Hermione smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! You and Harry need to be alone. It's been a month since you took Teddy in and you haven't been able to have any alone time. Honestly, that's not healthy! You need to be _alone_!" Hermione hissed.

"Uh, Hermione Jean Granger, are you shagging my brother? You seem to be obsessed with being alone..." Ginny asked horrified.

"Uh-well-yes."

"Mione! That's disgusting!"

"You're shagging my brother! I don't see much difference!" Ginny looked down at Hermione's words. "You're shagging Harry aren't you?" Ginny didn't respond. "Gin?"

"NO! Okay, we haven't shagged! We're waiting for our wedding night. I mean, if could, I would go and do it with him right now, but I bloody can't!"

"Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's only eleven more days. You better be keeping Teddy on our wedding night!"

"Of course! Well I'm going to go get ready! Ron and I will be there around twelve. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

Ginny pulled her head out of the fire. It was only seven in the morning, so she called for Annie. CRACK. Annie appeared out of thin air and bowed.

"Annie, can you make some breakfast in bed for me, Harry and Teddy?"

"Of course Young Mistress." Annie bowed and then popped away. Ginny walked over to her secret hiding place in the unused stove. She picked up two wrapped presents. She walked up to the master bedroom and put them behind her back. She walked into the room, and laughed at the sight; Harry's but was the only thing visible. Teddy was 'flying' on Harry's feet. Teddy was laughing and screaming.

"What are my boys doing?" Ginny asked.

"Playing airplane!" Harry laughed.

"Oh, well can the plane please land, so we can give you your birthday presents?"

"OH, I guess we can land." Harry said as he started to lower his feet. Teddy laughed as he jerked him around, and finally placed him on the bed.

"Okay, go ahead, open up!" Ginny said, handing him the first present. Harry untied the ribbon and opened the box. He smiled at the golden watch that was inside. He picked it up and fingered the band. He noticed that it was engraved. He read the engraving out loud:

"_To The Love of My Life. I love you, Ginny._"

"Ginny, I love this. Thank you, sweetheart. This is amazing." Harry said as he pulled her over to him and kissed her. He slid the watch on his wrist and snapped the clasp closed.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, for you next gift..." She said handing him the next gift. "It's from me and Teddy. Harry opened the box. Inside was a photo album just like the one that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He flipped it open. The majority of the pictures were of him and Ginny. There were a few of them with Ron and Hermione. One or two of Harry and Hermione, two with Ron and tons of recent pictures of Harry and the three latter with Teddy. He smiled at the people waving up at him from the pictures.

"Teddy, who's that?" Teddy looked at the picture, then back up at Harry. "That's you, buddy." Teddy smiled at the attention.

"Okay, one more." Ginny handed him a folded piece of paper. Harry took it and unfolded it. He smiled and kissed Teddy on the head, then looked back at the paper. It was filled with multiple colors of squiggly lines and in the center of the paper, in Ginny's handwriting, was 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" At the bottom right hand corner, it read 'Love Teddy, 1998.'

"Teddy, I love this. Thank you!"

"Well, that's all...for now." Ginny said throwing a seductive glance at Harry, which he caught. He had a questioning look on his face and nodded to Teddy. "He's staying at Ron and Hermione's tonight. Hermione said so we can have some alone time."

"Ha, well that's very nice of her." Harry laughed.

"Very." Ginny said sarcastically. "Well they will be here at twelve, so I asked Annie to make us breakfast in bed." Just then Annie popped in, with a tray in her hands.

"Here is your breakfast, Young Master and Young Mistress." Annie said handing them the tray.

"Thank you Annie." Harry said taking the tray from her. "Annie, why don't you and YaYa take the night off?"

"Oh, Young Master, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Why don't you go to Potter Manor and have some fun with the other elves?"

"Why thank you, Young Master. See you tomorrow!" CRACK.

"That was night of you, love." Ginny said as she took a piece of bacon of the tray and breaking it into little pieces so Teddy could have some.

"Well, I want you all to myself tonight." He said, making Ginny blush.

"Well, okay then. C'mon, let's eat and then get ready."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello?" Hermione's voice echoed throughout The Potter House. She and Ron walked around looking for any of the Potters when they didn't receive an answer. They walked up the stairs to Harry and Ginny's bedroom; the door was cracked so they pushed it open further. They stepped through and saw Harry, Ginny and Teddy cuddled together on the bed, asleep. Hermione quickly took a picture and then walked over to Ginny's side of the bed. She gently took Teddy into her arms and gently woke him up. She gently shook Ginny awake. She looked around for Teddy on the bed but couldn't find him, she was completely unaware that Hermione and Ron were there. She started screaming and shook Harry awake.

"Harry! I can't find Teddy! Harry! Wake up!" Ginny bellowed.

"Ginny, He's right here." Hermione said. Ginny jerked her head to look at her.

"Oh thank God! When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. We decided to come up here when we didn't get a response from you." Ron said. "Can we go eat now? I'm starving!"

"Ronald, when are you never hungry?" Ginny asked. Harry laughed and straightened his glasses.

"Well, where do we want to go? The Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked, getting out of his bed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Hermione said, dancing in circles with Teddy in her arms. She smiled at his laugh. "Harry, he's such an amazing child. I can tell he's going to be really bright. Just look at his parents, and then look at you two. I can't wait until I have a family of my own." Ron began to choke as if he had accidentally swallowed his tongue. "Oh, Ronald, I'm just dreaming. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Uh. This is getting awkward. How about we head out?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The group entered the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table in the back corner. A waitress came over to them and took their order. She handed Teddy a children's menu that he could color, well scribble. Harry started coloring with him until their food came.

"So, what are you to love birds going to do tonight?" Ron asked.

"Uh, we're just going to go to dinner." Harry said, doing anything to avoid looking Ron in the eye.

"Well that sounds fun. Where are you going?"

"Chez Wiz."

"Harry! That's the most expensive restaurant in town! Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I promise."

"Okay. Fine."

"You know, you need to plan your wedding." Hermione said.

"Well, dad is going to marry us. I think we're just going to have it be you, Ron, Harry's parents, Sirius, us and Dad. Oh and George!"

"Ginny! Your mother has to be there!" Hermione hissed.

"No she doesn't! We haven't talked in almost a month!"

"SO! Ginny, you're her only daughter! She has to be there."

"NO. I don't want her there to ruin my wedding day. I don't want her near my son."

"Ginny. Please just talk to her. She's been crying non-stop for a while. It's hurting her; not talking to you. She wants you to forgive her." Ron said, looking at his little sister.

"She insulted my son, Ron! I can't!"

"Ginny! Just talk to her. She knows what she did and said was wrong. Please."

"Fine. Tomorrow. Today isn't about her. It's about Harry." Ginny said, taking a drink of butterbeer.

"Ginny-" Harry began.

"No Harry. Today is your day. We can deal with my mother tomorrow."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"What?" He asked, staring at her.

"Look over there." Harry followed the direction in which her finger was pointed. Draco Malfoy and his parents were sitting at the bar. Harry grabbed his wand from out of Ginny's purse. She caught his hand before he could do anything.

"Harry! Don't! They haven't done anything. Mrs. Malfoy saved your life!" Ginny whispered.

"I'm not going to do anything. It's just for protection."

"Mr. Potter?" The waitress asked as she appeared at the table. "Would any of you like desert?"

"Yes please. Five pumpkin pasties please." Harry said.

"Alright. I will have them right out." The waitress said and walked away.

Harry began coloring the children's menu again when Draco and his family walked over.

"Um, excuse me." Mrs. Malfoy said. She looked uncomfortable. She looked a little younger, probably with all of the Voldemort stress gone, she actually looked pretty.

"Yes?" Harry asked, just ask uncomfortably as Mrs. Malfoy had.

"I was just wondering if that was Nymphadora's son."

"Yes, ma'am it is." Hermione said.

"He's beautiful." Mrs. Malfoy seemed to have said this to herself. "He looks just like her."

"Yeah, he does."

"Potter? Are you raising him?" Draco asked, coming out from behind his mother.

"Yeah. Andromeda left him." Harry said. He heard Mrs. Malfoy gasp.

"WHAT? 'Dromeda was always the kindest soul, even when Bella and I were horrible to her. Why did she leave him?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, bewildered.

"He reminded her too much of Dora." Ginny said. "It hurt her too much to try and raise him."

"Oh. Well I hope it works out for you."

"Thank you?" Harry said, almost as if asking a question.

"Well...We must be going now." Mrs. Malfoy said, know that the conversation was over. "Good day."

"Good day." The table replied. The Malfoys turned to leave the building.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Ginny cried, getting up from the table. The Malfoys stopped and turned. Ginny stopped right in front of them. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Harry. For a while there, I thought I'd lost him." Ginny stuck her hand out to Mrs. Malfoy, who slowly took it.

"Y-you're welcome, d-dear." She looked over at Harry. "I'm glad you didn't lose him then. I can't even imagine what that would have been like." Ginny gave a slight smile and nodded, which was returned. Ginny walked back over to the table and took her seat next to Harry, who placed an arm around her. The Malfoys stared at the table for a moment, and then walked out of the restaurant.

"That was lovely, Gin." Hermione praised her. "That's what the world needs to be like."

"I'm proud of you, love." Harry smiled and kissed her head.

"Well she is the reason that you are still alive. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her." Ginny said taking a bite of her pumpkin pasty that she assumed had arrived while she was talking to the Malfoys.

Everyone ate their dessert in peace. They were joking all the way back to the Potter House. When they arrived, Harry got Teddy's bag together. Harry was beginning to get really nervous about letting Teddy out of his sight. Hermione sensed his worry and said, "Harry. We're your best friends, you can trust us with him. Don't worry. We will be back tomorrow morning around ten." Harry and Ginny kissed Teddy about twenty times each. They waved goodbye to them and watched Hermione floo away with Teddy in her arms.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry's middle. "Why don't we go get ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, let's do that. It's already four. I guess we were with them longer than we thought."

00o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gin, you look beautiful!" Harry gasped as Ginny walked down the stairs and into the floo room. She was wearing a long, navy blue strapless dress. Her red hair had been softly curled.

"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself. Isn't that what you wore to the Yule Ball?" Ginny said laughing.

"Uh, maybe..." Ginny laughed even more.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. This way, love." Harry walked over to the fire placed and flooed them to the restaurant.

Harry and Ginny walked up to the door. They were greeted by an overly enthusiastic blonde woman. "Hello, welcome to Chez Wiz-Oh merlin, you're Harry Potter!"

"Uh, yeah. I am. I was wondering if we could get a seat somewhere private." Harry said to the woman.

"Yes, you may. Follow me." She led them to the back of the restaurant. Harry held out the chair for Ginny. Once she was seated, he took his own seat. "May I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes please. I'll have a firewhiskey. What about you Gin?"

"Ill have the same." Ginny said.

Two firewhiskeys magically appeared in front of them. "I hope you have a nice dinner." She handed them the menus and walked away.

"I think we should make a toast. To you Harry. You're the most amazing person in the world. I love you. Happy Birthday." They knocked their glasses and took a sip.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That was a lot of fun." Harry said, pulling Ginny down on the couch. "We need to do that more often."

"You're right, we do, but I miss Teddy." Ginny said.

"Yeah, you're right. I miss him too, but we'll see him in a few hours." Harry smiled and kissed her. "Now, what was my other present?" Harry smiled greedily.

"Oh, yes. I remember that present. I don't know if I should give it to you though." Ginny laughed. "It's kinda something that I was thinking we could do, but we kind of decided a while ago to do it on our wedding night."

"Oh, that." Harry said. "Well what do you want to do about that? Honestly, I'm ready to do that, but I'm willing to wait as long as you want to."

"Harry, I'm ready too, I just don't know if we should wait or not." Ginny looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm thinking that we only have eleven more days until our wedding day and your birthday. So, I wouldn't mind waiting if you want to. I love you enough to know that I don't need to do that to prove my love for you. You're my everything and I love you. It's only eleven days, why don't we wait? It will be more special."

"That sounds perfect. I love you too." Ginny smiled and kissed him. "I can't wait until we're married. We'll be a proper family. Too bad we'll have separate rooms at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, well hopefully McGonagall will let us come home on weekends, so we can have those moments alone."

"That's true. You don't think we're too young?" Ginny asked. She closed her eyes, as if she knew his answer was going to be a 'yes'.

"No. I don't. I'm eighteen, and you're going to be seventeen. We're not too young. I promise, Gin."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that!" Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. She seductively smiled.

"What?' Harry laughed at her face.

"You know, just because we're going to wait until our wedding night to have sex, doesn't mean we can't fool around..." She smiled and got up. She pulled Harry off of the couch with her. She kissed him, while he picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stares. They reached their bedroom and closed the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! This is the longest one that I've ever written! Please read and review! I want to thank izzysunflower and DanielWhite for following my story and being my faithful reviewers. I kind of fell like I rushed this chapter. Please let me know.

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	12. Ginny's Birthday and A Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Fast-forward to Ginny's birthday._

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ginny. Happy birthday to you." Harry sang in a very off tune voice. He had Teddy in his arms and was levitating a tray filled with Ginny's favorite breakfast foods. He placed Teddy down onto the bed and put the tray on the bedside table. He bent down and kissed Ginny; she smiled back up at him.

"Thank you, boys." Ginny picked Teddy up and put him on her lap. "I can't believe that I'm finally of age!" She picked up her wand and muttered, "Accio Harry's glasses." Harry's glasses slipped off of his face and landed in Ginny's open hand. She laughed. "Sorry honey, I just wanted to see if it would work. You know, you should get contacts, you look really sexy without glasses."

"Oh, so you're saying I don't look good with them and how do you know about contacts?" Harry asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I think you look sexy no matter what and Hermione told me about them." She smiled. She threw her head back and sighed. "I can't wait until tonight!"

"Trust me, me either!" Harry said. "Now, for your presents." Harry handed Ginny a rectangular present. She unwrapped it and saw a picture of Harry and Teddy waving at her. The frame had been decorated by Teddy and had a gold plate at the bottom that read, "With love from your boys."

"I love it. Thank you." She said, kissing Teddy on the head. She placed on her bedside table.

"And the next one." Harry handed her a small box. She unwrapped it and gasped at the beautiful diamond and peridot bracelet.

"Harry! It's amazing! Oh my God! It's beautiful! Thank you!" She said, pulling him over to her so she could kiss him. "Will you help me put it on?" Harry took the bracelet out of the box and put it on her delicate wrist.

"I hope you like it." He smiled.

"I absolutely love it!" She smiled. "So, do I have anymore presents?" She asked like a greedy child in a candy store.

"Hm, there is this one, but I'm going to give Teddy a bath." Harry took Teddy from Ginny and started walking to the door.

"Aren't you going to stay and watch me open it?"

"No. I'll see it later anyways."

"What?"

"You'll see. We'll be back soon." He said and walked out of the door.

Ginny watched him as he walked out and then stared down at the present. She untied the ribbon and opened the lid. She lifted out the items inside; a jar of whipped cream and chocolate syrup. She saw that a note was in the box. She picked it up and read it:

_This is for tonight. Happy birthday/wedding day, love." _

"Oh Harry..." Ginny laughed and put the items back in the box and hid them under the bed. She picked up her breakfast tray and began eating. She saw a present land on her bed. She picked it up and saw that it was from Hermione. She smiled as she opened the present. Inside was something that she had never seen before. She read the letter which explained the device.

_Dear Ginny, _

_ First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Second, this is your present. It is a mobile phone. I thought it might be easier for us to get in touch through this rather than floo. Be careful with it thought, it's fragile. I've enchanted it to tell you what to do, until you know it like the back of your hand. I can't wait for tonight! See you later at the Burrow. Your mother hasn't stopped talking about it! Love Hermione. _

"Great. something that's a muggle contraption." Ginny muttered to herself.

"What's a muggle contraption?" Harry asked as he walked through the door with Teddy.

"Mione sent me something called a mobile phone."

"Oh, I know what they are. I can teach you how to use it. It's really simple."

"Well - yeah you have to help me." She laughed and placed the mobile down. "Well Teddy, you look handsome!" He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a button down t-shirt. "When are we going to the Burrow? I probably need to go over some details with mum, about the wedding and about Teddy staying there tonight."

"I'm not sure yet. Probably soon. I'm really glad we worked everything out with your mum."

Ginny thought back to the day when she and her mother made up.

_ Harry and Ginny flooed into the Burrow and sat Mrs. Weasley down. _

_ "Ginny, I'm sorry about before. I'm just still getting used to the fact that my little girl is getting married and basically has a baby. You're only sixteen. You're my youngest child, and you're the second to get married. I always thought that you were going to be my little girl for a while longer, but I guess now. You're turning into a beautiful young woman and I couldn't be more proud of you." Mrs. Weasley said, a tear old down her face. _

_ "It's okay mum. We're just glad we have your support. I know we're doing the right thing." Ginny smiled. _

That was all she wanted to remember, she didn't want to think about the mussy-gussy moments that she shared with her mother day. She scooted down farther under the covers. She pulled them up to her chin.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" asked Harry.

"Bloody hell! Harry you're kidding me, right? I'm just cold!" said Ginny.

"Well, get up and get dressed, I'm sure you'll be warm once you put on clothes that actually cover you up." Harry laughed. "Not saying I don't enjoy it."

"Yeah, whatever Harry James."

"GET. UP." ordered Harry. Ginny didn't budge. "Ginevra."

"Oh, alright, but you owe me!" Harry helped her out of bed and walked her over to the enormous walk in closet that they had.

"Get dressed and we'll meet you in the floo room." He said as he left the room with Teddy. She picked out a white dress and put it on. She slid into some black wedges and walked out of her room towards Harry and Teddy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Ginny. Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang. When they finished, Ginny blew out her candles and smiled. She thanked everyone for all of their gifts and love. Hagrid smiled at Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Hargrid...can't breathe-" Ginny gasped for air.

"Oh! Sorry, Ginny! Didn't mean to hurt yeh." Hagrid said, with a smile.

"It's okay Hagrid."

"Gettin' married. Finally yeh got yer man, didn' yeh Gin?" Asked Hagrid, making Ginny blush.

"Er, yeah." Ginny laughed. "Oh, Hermione?" She called, trying to get the off of what Hagrid had said. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Hermione looked at her. "Okay?" Hermione asked, following Ginny up the stairs into her bedroom.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, I just needed to get out of there. Hagrid kept saying things about when I liked Harry during my first year and such."

Hermione laughed, "Wow, he would." She smiled, "Are you ready for tonight?" Ginny gave Hermione a weird look. "I meant the fact that you're getting married tonight! You're going to be Mrs. Harry James Potter!"

"I'm so excited! Harry's everything I've ever wanted and I finally got him!"

"Are you sure you're not rushing it?"

"Mione, I've loved Harry for a long time. I'm ready to do this. I need to do this."

"We'll let's go get you married!" Hermione said pulling Ginny out of the room and down the stairs to where everyone was, but they saw no one but Harry and Ginny's parents, Ginny's brothers; with the exception of Percy, Sirius, who was holding Teddy, Abigail, and Callie. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"They all left. They decided that it was getting late." Mr. Weasley said, looking at his daughter with an odd look and then gave Harry the same look. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"Yes sir. We're sure. We want to do this." Harry said, calmly, walking over to Ginny and wrapping an arm around her.

"Daddy, please keep your promise." Mr. Weasley looked at his daughter again. He knew he wasn't ready to see her grow up, but he knew that it was the time to let her go.

"Alright. Kneel before me." Mr. Weasley said, and then watched the two teenagers kneel in front of him. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. These two people show the true meaning of love, friendship and trust."

Harry listened intently to what his soon to be father-in-law was saying. He looked at Ginny, who was staring at her father. She turned to look at Harry and smiled the smile that always made Harry's heart melt. He was ready to hear the words that meant they were finally married. "Harry, do you take Ginevra to be your wife, to have and to hold, in richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" Mr. Weasley asked and by this time, all of the women were sobbing their eyes out, while Teddy looked on, as if asking 'What in the heck is making everyone cry?' Harry met Ginny's eye and said "I do." Ginny's eyes brightened and a tear rolled down her face.

"And do you Ginevra, take Harry to be your husband, to have and to hold, in richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I DO!" Ginny excitedly said, which cause Harry to laugh.

"Well," Mr. Weasley took a deep breath before he continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Another deep breath. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry put his hand behind Ginny's head and pulled her to him. He gently pressed his lips to her's and smiled into their first kiss as husband and wife. "I love you." He said, low enough so just she could hear.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him again. Harry helped Ginny up and gave her a hug, resting his face in her shoulder. She let go of Harry, and hugged Hermione. Harry hugged his mother and then Mrs. Weasley. Hermione ran up and tackled Harry.

"Congratulations!" James said, grabbing his son and kissing his head. "I'm so happy for you." He looked at Ginny and pulled her in for a hug. "Welcome to the family, Ginny."

"Thanks, Dad!" said Ginny, who smiled up at him.

"GINNY!" Lily cried, enveloping her in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you! I can't believe it!"

"It'll take a while to sink in!"

"I'm sure it will!" laughed Ginny.

The rest of the room congratulated the two and toasted them with firewhiskey. Within an hour, it was only family and Sirius, who had fallen asleep in a chair, Abigail, and Callie left at the Burrow. They were laughing and joking, about school, work, and life. Harry hadn't let Ginny out of his sight, or out of arms length. He kissed her forehead and gently laid his head on her shoulder and yawned.

"Are you tired, love?" asked Ginny, as she wrapped her arm around him, giving his body more support so he wouldn't fall over.

"A little," said Harry. "I think we should go home soon." Said Harry.

"Oh nonsense. You can stay here tonight!" Insisted Mrs. Weasley.

"NO!" shouted Ginny's brothers.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Well...I'd rather not say." said Bill.

"And why not? They could stay in Ginny's old room."

"Mum, it's their wedding night..." said Charlie, as if talking to a five year old.

"What does that have to-oh God!" Mrs. Weasley looked mortified. "I-uh-I'm going to bed! Good night everyone. Congratulations dears." said Mrs. Weasley and walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, how about we all just call it a night?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah. I think that's wise. I'm getting tired." said James, getting up, kissing both Harry and Ginny on the forehead and helped his wife out of her seat. He hit Sirius on the back of the head in order to wake him up.

"What the-" cried Sirius. "I was sleeping."

"We're going home, dear." Abigail said, pulling Sirius up from his seat. "We'll see you soon! Congratulations!" She smiled and apperated herself and Sirius back to Potter Manor.

"Good night!" smiled Callie and apperated to Potter Manor.

"You ready to go?" Ginny asked a now half asleep Harry.

"Yeah, good night everyone! Thank you for being here for us tonight!" said Harry, apperating himself and Ginny to the Potter House. Harry and Ginny landed in the sitting room. "Wait! Where's Teddy?"

"Don't worry! He's with my dad. Mum took him to bed while we were talking." said Ginny, pulling Harry up the stairs.

"Oh, alright. So. How are you Mrs. Potter?" asked Harry.

"I'm great!" smiled Ginny. "And how are you Mr. Potter?"

"I'm perfect!"

"I thought you were tired..." said Ginny, throwing a suggestive smiled at Harry.

"Oh, well..." Ginny gave him her famous blazing look. "Okay, I just wanted to be with you alone."

"Oh, really?" asked Ginny, pulling Harry over to their bedroom door, and led him into the room.

"Yes, really." smiled Harry.

"Oh, well I'm glad we left early." said Ginny. She kissed Harry and took a step back. She gently slipped out of her white sundress, revealing her lacy white lingerie. She walked back over to Harry and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Her hands, that were a little shaky, started to unbutton his shirt and the rip it off. She moved down to his belt, and fumbled with his pants until they were completely off. She slid off his boxers and uttered a quick contraceptive spell.

"Well, that saves me money on condoms." laughed Harry.

"What are condoms?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you later." said Harry, who recaptured her lips softly, but passionately. He undid the clasp on her bra and pulled it off of her. His hands roamed her body and landed on her breasts. He teased her a little and then his hand slid down her flat stomach and pulled down her panties, and she lifted her feet out of them. Harry led her over to the bed and laid her down. He lowered himself on top of her and smiled. "Are you sure that you're ready? Because I can wait, Gin. I know that your supposed to make love on your wedding night, but I can wait if you want me to. I'm not going to do this if your not ready."

"Ah, that's my chivalrous Harry. I'm ready. I've been ready. I want to do this! We've been dating for over a year - well we've been in love for over a year. I want to. I love you Harry."

"I love you so much and I'm so glad we're married. You're everything I've wanted." said Harry, dipping his head down to kiss her. She gladly responded and threw her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her even harder, and covered themselves with the covers, losing themselves in each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I have been waiting to write the wedding chapter. Please enjoy!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	13. Big Brother Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ronald!" hissed Hermione, who was laying under the covers in Ron's room at the Burrow. "Wake up! You're mother could come up any moment!" She hurriedly jumped off of the bed and ran to the door.

"Hermione, calm down. My mum won't come up here. I promise. We're not going to get caught, plus we didn't even do anything." said Ron, who was still laying in bed, propped up on his elbows.

"I know that, but still. I stayed in your bed last night! She's going to think the worst! I'm going up to Ginny's room, where I'm supposed to be staying!" Opening the door and looking left to right, she threw a look at Ron and walked out. She walked back into the room and said, "I love you Ron. I see you in a little."

"I love you too, Mione." said Ron as he watched her walk out of the room. He slid off of his elbows and laid back down. They were going back to school together in a couple of weeks. He didn't want to wait that long, but he knew that she wouldn't say 'yes' until they graduated. It would be easier if they waited, they'd be out on their own, they'd be able to go on a honeymoon; something that Harry and Ginny couldn't do. He felt sorry for them, and he was going to make sure that Hermione would be as happy as she possibly could be. He was going to make sure that she had the wedding and the honeymoon of her dreams. Getting out of bed, he walked to the loo to take a shower, while thinking about the future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny woke up feeling completely happy. She smiled as she felt Harry next to her and she kissed his chest. She felt him sigh and she looked up at him. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her head.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter." said Harry, smiling down at her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hm, I don't know Mr. Potter." said Ginny. "I feel a little bit sweaty, I need to shower soon." He laughed, and kissed her.

"Alright, love. We can shower soon, don't worry." He throwing her a seductive glance.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Oh, I think you have an idea." He got out of bed and stretched. "Race you!" cried Harry and he took off towards the loo.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed Ginny as she jumped out of bed and ran after Harry. She ran through the door and saw him starting the water. She snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He bent down and kissed her, while sticking a hand into the shower to make sure the water was the right temperature. When he felt that it was the right temperature, he stepped in and pulled Ginny in with him, closing the shower door.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"OH! Teddy! You're adorable!" cooed Lily, as she and Molly watched James throw him up into the air and catch him before he hit the ground. "But James! You really need to be careful! This is how Harry almost hit his head about five times! Please! Harry and Ginny will murder you if you hurt this baby."

"Lils, I know he will, and I know you'd probably help him too!" pouted James. "But trust me. I won't hurt this kid." Teddy had burst into tears as soon as Lily mentioned Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Molly, getting down to his level. His hair began to turn jet black and his eyes became a chocolate brown. Then his hair became a fiery red and his eyes turned an emerald green. They continued to switch back and forth within every thirty seconds. "Okay sweetie, we'll get your mummy and daddy." Molly ran up the stairs to get Hermione so she could call Ginny. "Hermione! Hermione! We need you!"

"Mrs. Weasley? What's the matter?" asked Hermione, running out of Ginny's room.

"We need you to call Ginny on that mobile thing that you have. Teddy wants his parents."

"Oh, sure of course." said Hermione, taking the mobile out of her back pocket. She dialed Ginny's number and put it to her ear, while Mrs. Weasley stared in disbelief. "C'mon Gin, answer." After about fifteen seconds she took it down from her ear. "She didn't answer."

"Lovely. I guess we can floo them."

A ringing sound echoed through the hall. Hermione answered the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hey! You called?" Ginny's voice came through the receiver.

"Well, you learned how to call! I'm proud of you!"

"Well, Harry called you." laughed Ginny. "But what did you need? You kind of interrupted something!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm with your mum right now and she said that Teddy won't stop crying and we think he wants you to come and get him."

"Oh! Okay! We'll be there within a few minutes, thanks Mione!"

"No problem. See you soon." said Hermione, hanging up the phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Harry! We need to go and get Teddy. He misses us!" cried Ginny.

"Oh, alright! Let's go." said Harry walking out of the room.

"Harry, we need to get dressed first."

Harry looked down and laughed. "Yeah...That'd be good." He walked to the closet and got dressed and then watched Ginny get dressed. He grabbed her hand and walked down to the floo room. They flooed into the sitting room at the Burrow and heard Teddy crying. Harry ran towards the sound and saw him laying in his mother's arm. "Hey Teddybear!" Harry came into Teddy's vision and he stopped crying at once. "Here mum, I'll take him." said Harry, taking him out of Lily's arms. He kissed the baby on the head and pulled him close, only to have him be pulled out of his arms by Ginny.

"Ginevra, I was holding him..." said Harry with a pout.

"But I want to hold my son!" said Ginny, as she laid Teddy against her chest.

"But, but..."

"You had a good minute or two with him. Quit whining." smiled Ginny, while turning towards James. "How did you know that he wanted us?"

"Well, the fact that his appearance was changing back and forth between the two of you for the last half hour, we kind of gave it a shot." said James sarcastically.

"Wow dad. Thanks for the love." laughed Ginny.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Molly, who had walked into the kitchen.

"I think they're upstairs —" said Lily,

"Sorry, need to ask Mione something." cried Harry as he ran up the stairs, before his mother had finished her sentence.

"Um, Lily can you hold Teddy really quick? I need to talk to — uh — Ron..." said Ginny handing Teddy to Lily and running up the stairs after Harry. She ran down the hall, searching every room until she heard Hermione scream from the attic. She raced down the hallway and up the stairs into Ron's room. "Harry?"

"Ginny — get — your — husband— off — of — us!" gasped Ron.

"What the hell?" asked Ginny.

"He comes up here, starts jumping on the bed, chanting 'I'm married! I'm married!', and then slammed down on top of us." said Hermione, who was trying to get out of the way of Ron and Harry, who had began wrestling. "Seriously! How old are you two?"

"Eighteen!" shouted the boys.

"I was being sarcastic..."

"What were you two doing up here?" asked Ginny, eyeing Hermione closely.

"We were reading." said Hermione, picking up a book up from off the floor.

"We'll let's just say that I'll buy that." laughed Ginny and she walked over to Harry, who was still wrestling with Ron. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE UP RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL MAKE VOLDEMORT LOOK LIKE A JOKE!" Harry let Ron out of the head lock that he was currently holding him in and jumped off the bed.

"Sorry love, just having some fun." said Harry, who grabbed Ginny in his arms and kissed her.

"Well, it sure looked like it." laughed Ginny. "I'm hungry! Can we go get something downstairs?"

"Yeah. Sure. Aren't the Hogwarts letter supposed to come today?"

"I'm pretty sure! I can't wait! Oh, can we go check and see if they're here?" asked Hermione, who had clearly answered her own question by grabbing Ron and pulling him to the door.

"Mione, you might want to turn your shirt around, it's backwards." laughed Ginny, but was quickly stopped by the look on Harry's face. Ron and Hermione's faces had a matching red color.

"Harry...don't do anything stupid." said Hermione, who had noticed Harry's face too.

"Hermione, be quiet." ordered Harry, who had been staring at Ron. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" said Ron. He threw a look at Hermione and the back at Harry. "Then why is her shirt on backwards?"

"I don't know!" said Ron, backing out of the door.

"You touched her didn't you? What did you do to my sister?" screamed Harry.

"Well, let's just say, I'm not the same innocent little girl that you met on the train Harry!" cried Hermione. Harry looked at her sadly, punched Ron, and the walked out of the room. He walked down through the kitchen.

"Harry! We heard yelling, is everything okay?" asked Molly.

"Not now Mum." Harry walked outside. He heard Hermione calling after him, but he ignored. He heard the back door open and he heard someone running.

"Harry! I'm sorry!" cried Hermione.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" asked Harry as he turned around to look at her. He saw the tears rolling down her face. "He gets mad at me when I KISSED Ginny on my birthday last year, and I'm expected not to get mad at him when he SHAGS my sister? I'm sorry, but I don't understand that!"

"Harry. I'm sorry! I didn't want you to find out that way!" More tears falling down her face. She reached out to Harry, as if try to comfort him.

"Why did you do it Mione? You're not even married; Gin and I waited, and I thought you had those same values. AH —" Harry dropped down to his knees and grabbed his heart.

"Harry? What's wrong? HARRY!" Hermione dropped down next to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Harry? Talk to me!" When he didn't respond to her, she cried even more. "Harry! Please!"

"I can't breath. Get Ginny. I need Gin —" For Harry, everything went black.

* * *

Hey sorry it took me so long to update and I'm sorry that this isn't the best chapter. I hope you enjoy though!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	14. Sex Is Okay

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment or two before realizing what had happened. She bent down to feel his heart, it was still beating, so she assumed he was just unconscious. She jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen, "GINNY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She turned to Lily and James, "Harry's unconscious! We were fighting, and — and he grabbed his heart, and fell to the ground! He won't wake up!" cried Hermione. James was out the door in a second, while Lily stayed to comfort the crying Hermione. "What if it was my fault? What if I'm the reason? What did I do?"

Lily wrapped her arms around the young girl and kissed her head. "I'm sure he's fine. It's not your fault, sweetheart."

"Ginny's going to kill me."

"I'm sure she won't, dear. It was an accident. You sit down; I'm going to get Ginny." Lily pushed Hermione down into a chair and ran up the stairs, "GINNY? Where are you?"

"Mum? What's wrong?" asked Ginny as she ran down from the attic.

"Harry's unconscious, we need to get outside and make sure he's okay." said Lily, as she dragged Ginny down the stairs and out the door. Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she saw Harry lying on the ground with James hovering over him, performing healing charms with his wand.

"Lils, nothing's working, I can't get him to wake up. We need to take him to St. Mungo's, now." said James, who had not looked up from his son. "However, I don't think we need to move him. Floo Pompfrey, tell her to come to the Burrow and to get someone from Mungo's to come."

"Okay." said Lily, running into the house.

"Harry?" asked Ginny, as she walked over and kneeled down next to him. "Dad, what happened?"

"I don't know, dear. Hopefully we'll find out soon. I'm going to see if we can transport him to your house and take care of him there, I don't want him to go to the actual ward at Mungo's. The press would be all over it, and I have a feeling it would distract the Healers." said James. He looked up at her and saw the tears flowing faster down her face. "Oh, Ginny, it's okay. We're going to get him back to normal!" He walked over and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll get him to wake up."

"I know, it's just that he looks like he did when Hagrid brought him out of the forest when we thought he was dead. That was one of the worst moments in my life, and seeing him like this now; well it's like I'm reliving a nightmare that I've been running from for my whole life." said Ginny, resting her head against her father-in-law's shoulder.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry. Look," He took her hand and placed it on Harry's heart. "you feel that? He's still alive. It's beating."

"Thanks, that helps a little bit." said Ginny, forcing a smile. _Crack. _Madam Pompfrey appeared in front of them, with an old woman, who looked like a Healer.

"James, what's the matter?" asked Pompfrey, as she bent down next to them.

"All we know is that he and Hermione were fighting and that he grabbed his heart and then passed out. He's still alive, but I can't wake him up." said James.

"Well, do you have any objections to me taking his shirt off? We need to get a better look." asked the unknown Healer.

"I guess not." said Ginny, as she moved to place Harry's head on her lap, and began to stroke his scar. She made a silent reminder to ask him about it when he woke up. She screamed when she saw what was on Harry's chest. It was black, blue, and purple. "The Killing Cruse."

"I'm sorry?" asked the Healer.

"That's where Voldemort hit him with the killing curse."

"Oh dear, it must have damaged his heart." said Pompfrey. "The pain, it must have been caused by stress."

"Is there anyway to wake him up?" asked James.

"Yes, but we're going to have to transfer him to St. Mungo's." said the Healer.

"Is there anyway that we can have him be treated at our home?" asked Ginny. "I think he'd like that more."

"Of course, Mrs. Potter." The Healer looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. "We will make him as comfortable as we can; but we advise that you make everything stress-free at your home."

"Yes ma'am, I will make sure of that." said Ginny as she bent down to kiss Harry on the head.

"Um, Mrs. Potter, do you know what this is from?" asked Pompfrey, pointing to a medium size bruise that looked new.

"Um," muttered Ginny, as she realized that the bruise was an outcome from the previous night. "Our wedding night was — um — last night..."

"Oh. Um, yes, well, we'll leave that one alone then." said Pompfrey. "We'll take Harry to your home and get everything set up. We'll see you soon."

Ginny kissed Harry on the head and gently placed his head back on the ground and stood up next to James. She watched as Pompfrey and the Healer Apparated away with her husband.

"Well, that was awkward." laughed James. "Wait until I tell Sirius!" James made a run for the kitchen.

"DAD! DON'T YOU DARE!" screamed Ginny as she chased him into the house. She gasped for breath and laughed at the look on everyone's faces. "They transported Harry to our house and are taking care of him there. I'm going to take Teddy back there. They said that it was stress related and that he needs to be stress-free right now. The parents may visit, Sirius too, but Mione, I'd advise you and Ron to stay away for a little, until he calms down. I'm sorry." Hermione nodded, the tears still spilling from her eyes, as she watched Ginny pick up Teddy and walk to the fire place.

"Gin, let me take care of him, you just go and take care of Harry." insisted Molly.

Ginny nodded and said, "Thanks mum." She handed Teddy over to her mother and flooed home.

She landed in the sitting room and walked up to her's and Harry's room. She walked through the door and saw Harry sitting up the bed. "Harry!" cried Ginny. She walked over to the bed and pushed her way through the Healer and Pompfrey. She conjured a chair and placed it next to the bed, sitting down and grabbing his hand in the process.

"Ginny? What happened?" asked a horse Harry.

"You basically had what the muggles call a heart attack." said the Healer. "You need to be in a stress-free environment for a while. The Killing Curse did damage to your heart. You'll be fine, you will just have to be monitored by your wife and the two of us and have to take this potion for a week or two until the bruise is gone."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologizes. I never introduced myself, I'm Elizabeth McAllen. I'm your Healer."

"It's nice to meet you." said Ginny, holding her hand out for the woman to shake.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Potter. You're husband is going to be just fine."

"Well, besides being in a stress-free place, what is he not allowed to do?"

"Well, no Quidditch. I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you need your rest. You will surely be ready for school. You can still take care of your son in the meantime."

"Well I'm going to head back to Hogwarts." said Pompfrey. "Good luck Mr. Potter. I'll visit soon." She exited the room.

"Now, I know that you are newly married, and I just wanted to let you know that — well — sex is okay." She laughed at the two teenagers reactions. "Well, I will be back tomorrow. Good day." She smiled and left the room. They heard the flames fly up as she flooed out of the house.

"Well...that was interesting." laughed Harry, he looked Ginny.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me?" asked Ginny, tears pouring out of her eyes for the third time that day.

"I'm sorry, love. I really am, but I'm okay, I'm going to be fine." He wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You're still not off the hook. Do you want to go down and get something to eat?"

"Sure. I wanna know if our letters are here yet too!" said Harry, who, with Ginny's help, got out of bed. "Teddy?"

"Your mother."

"Okay." laughed Harry. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny sat Harry down in a chair and walked to the refrigerator, there were two letting laying on the table, that they decided they would open after they ate. She got out everything she needed and made two sandwiches. She placed one in front of Harry and sat down next to him. They ate in silence for a while and then Ginny spoke:

"Harry, what happened? With Mione?"

"Do you remember on my seventeenth birthday when we kissed?" Ginny nodded. "Well, Ron took me outside and told me that I better stay away from you and not hurt you anymore that I already had, because you were really devastated about our break up, and I guess I just got mad because she's my sister, and I don't want her doing anything like that and when I'm not even allowed to get mad or even give Ron the big brother talk, when he was more than welcome to give it to me. I just want to protect her. I love her, and I don't want to see her hurt. I know Ron hurt her, but what if people found out? They'd call her a slut. I can't have my sister be called a slut."

"Harry, I understand, but you could have taken a different approach..."

"I know, and I should have. I wish I could take it back."

"Well, I do too, but I'm glad we know that something was wrong."

"True." said Harry, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Are you going to forgive her?"

"Not yet, I'm enjoying making her sweat." He smiled and grabbed a laughing Ginny and pulled her into his lap. "Hm, well so what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, you pick."

"Well, I have an idea." smiled Harry, lifting up her chin and kissing her deeply on the lips. She gladly responded. She smiled to herself and pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to do that, we can't."

"But the Healer said it was okay!" cried Harry, trying to kiss her again, but she pulled way every time.

"Oh, I know, but you still not off the hook, remember?" laughed Ginny as she got up from his lap.

"Are you serious?" cried Harry, as he watched Ginny walk out of the room. He groaned and placed his head down the table. "You killing me Gin!"

"Eh, you'll live!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey! I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter.


	15. Hogwarts Letter and OverProtective Mum

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ron, what are we going to do?" asked Hermione, placing her head in her hands. "I didn't want him to find out like that." They were sitting in the Burrow's kitchen, while everyone was playing outside with Teddy.

"I know, baby. He'll come around. I'm sorry honey." said Ron, placing his arms around her. "Just give him some space."

"I just wish that he would understand that I love you and that you love me; it's not like it was a one night stand. I'd understand if he was upset about that, but..."

"Mione, it's going to be okay."

"I know, I just wanna how long it's going to take for him to forgive me — us."

"How about I take you to the park tonight? A picnic in the park?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're Ron Weasley?" laughed Hermione as she placed a hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Of course I am. C'mon, it'll be fun." he said, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm not so sure your mother will let us, she knows something's up. She's been giving me weird looks all afternoon."

"I'm sure I can get her to agree. I'm going to go ask her."

"Oh alright. I'm going to go shower." said Hermione as she kissed Ron and walked up to the bathroom. Ron got up from his chair and walked out to the yard. He saw Teddy being thrown up into the air by Arthur and James.

"Hey mum, I was wondering if Hermione and I could go out for a picnic. Would that be okay with you?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I'm not really happy about what we found out this morning Ronald." Molly said staring at her son. "Do you have any idea what the result of that foolish action could be?"

"I know mum, but I love her. I'm going to propose after Hogwarts. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. Please, just forgive me and trust us."

"Fine. Whatever Ronald. Just be careful..." She walked over to Lily, who was sitting against James' legs and began to talk to her.

_"Well that was easier than I thought..." _Ron thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Harry? Ginny?" called Lily as she stepped out of the fire place. She walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She placed Teddy down onto the floor and gave him a toy while looking around the room. Harry and Ginny weren't in sight. She heard the showering running and said aloud, "Well this is awkward..." She decided that she would stay and wait until the person or person was out of the shower so she could give Teddy to his parents.

She picked up the wolf stuffed animal and smiled. "You know, I know you don't understand this now, but when you're older you'll understand just how amazing your daddy Remus was. He was my best friend. He was an amazing man and would do anything to help anyone. He's one of the reasons your daddy Harry is alive. And you're mother Dora. I was there when she was born. She was so beautiful and funny. She was clumsy and tripped over everything, but that made her who she was. She and your mummy Ginny were good friends. We'll make sure you never forget them sweetheart." She handed him the wolf and smiled as the young child hugged the wolf close to him.

"Mum?" asked Harry as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Oh, hello dear. I was just bringing Teddy home to you." said Lily, picking up Teddy.

"Well thanks mum, but you didn't have to do that. I could have gotten him."

"I wanted to see you, but if you, uh, busy, I could take Teddy back to our house and keep him for the night." Harry gave her a questioning book and she gestured to his towel. "You know, with Ginny..."

"OH! No. Ginny's at the store." laughed Harry. "I love that you come up with that conclusion."

"WELL! You never know." Lily laughed and hugged her son. "How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm feeling a little better. I just have to relax a bit." Harry said, not wanting to give up what the fight was about.

"I know what it was about." said Lily ask if reading his mind.

"Oh..."

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't have exploded like that. I know you think of Hermione as a little sister, but you have to accept that she's getting older, for Merlin's sake, she's older than you are honey."

"I know mum, but what if she got pregnant?" asked Harry, looking down at his son.

"Then that child would be loved. I was only two years older than she was when I had you." said Lily looking into her son's eye.

"Yeah, but you were TWENTY! She's only eighteen. Ron wouldn't be able to handle that and Hermione would kill herself if she couldn't go back to Hogwarts."

"Well you just have to let them make their own mistakes. Now, why don't we make dinner for your wife? I'm sure she's always the one cooking..." Lily said, picking up Teddy and walked out of the room so her son could get dressed.

"Actually, no. I cook most nights. The other nights the house-elves cook. She doesn't know how to cook. But I'm teaching her." laughed Harry, walking into the kitchen in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"Well that's good." smiled Lily. Her smile faded when she noticed Harry clutch his chest. "Okay, where's your potions and what your schedule?"

"Mum, I'm fine!" urged Harry.

"Harry James, you are not fine. You basically had a heart attack. Now, go take your potions! NOW!" ordered Lily.

Harry walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He reached up and pulled out his potions and took them. He quickly scribbled down when he had to take them on a piece of paper and handed it to his mother.

"Good boy, I'll be over at exactly these time to make sure you take your potions — don't give me that look young man! I will be here and that's final!"

"Okay. Fine." Harry said, looking down in defeat.

"I know you're grown up, I just I love you and I just got you back. I can't lose you again sweetheart." Lily said, grabbing her son's hand.

"I love you too mum. And you're not going to lose me! I'm fine!" Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"HARRY?" they heard Ginny call from the floo room. "I'M HOME!"

"We're in the kitchen, love!" called Harry.

"Who's we — oh hi mum!" smiled Ginny, setting down the groceries onto the kitchen table and walking over to Harry so she could kiss him. He kissed her and then went to put up the groceries for her.

"Ah, such a gentlemen." laughed Lily.

"I know right!" Ginny laughed along, picking up Teddy. "Hi, sweetie! I missed you!"

"So...when are you two going on a honeymoon?" Lily asked.

Harry's head dropped down low, "I don't know yet mum. We have school soon."

"Harry! We haven't opened our letters yet!" Ginny cried, jumping up from her seat and running over to counter where the letters were. Ginny picked up her's and quickly opened it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter, _

_ I have inclosed a list of the books that you will need for this year. I'm sure you know how this process goes, so I will save this speech for the first years. Now for more pressing issues, Harry has been names Head Boy, so he will be living in the Head Dorms with Ms. Granger. However, due to your status as married, you will be allowed to sleep there will him, although, I suggest that you keep that as a private matter. For quidditch this year, you two will be co-captains. Also, for the issue concerning Teddy. I am allowing you to be able to leave after your last class on Fridays and being back by midnight on Monday morning. I am trusting you. You will floo from my office to Potter Manor; I assume Teddy will be living with the Potters and Sirius. Congratulations on becoming Head Boy and on your marriage. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

"HARRY! WE'RE CO-CAPTAINS AND YOU'RE HEAD BOY!" Ginny screamed, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"Oh sweethearts! I'm so proud of you!" Lily said, hugging her son and then Ginny.

"Wow. I hope it's not just because of what happened last year..." Harry said, unsure of what to make of this news.

"Harry. I'm sure it's not. You showed great strength and bravery this year. Congratulations." Lily smiled. "Well I'm going to go and make sure that your father and Sirius haven't burned the manor down. I'll see you soon!" She smiled and walked out of the room. "Well, at least we get to see Teddy every weekend!" Harry smiled, abandoning the groceries and picking up his son.

"I know! That's perfect!" Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry. "C'mon let's eat and get Teddy to bed early tonight."

"Why early?" asked Harry, placing Teddy in a high chair and beginning to make dinner.

"Because you're off the hook." Ginny smiled a seductive smile and kissed Harry passionately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. This is not my best chapter...but please review!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	16. Picnics and Retelling of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, I'm ready." Hermione said, walking down the stairs and into the burrow kitchen. She was wearing a simple outfit: jeans and a black t-shirt, with no make up and her hair in a ponytail. Ron smiled at the sight of her. He couldn't believe that he was finally able to call her his. Well he always had been able to call her his friend…but it never had the same affect as calling her his girl. Ron shook the thought out of his head and met her at the bottom of the stairs. He took her hand and smiled.

"You're beautiful." said Ron, causing the bushy haired girl to blush.

"Um, thank you, but this is what I wear every day…."

"I know, but I'm just glad that I can say it openly now!" Ron turned the color of his hair.

"Well that's really sweet Ron." smiled Hermione. "So, where are we going on this picnic?"

"Well I was thinking we could go down to the pond. Or we could go to this muggle park in London called Richmond Park. They have wild deer, and I thought it would be pretty cool if we could see some. They have some cool trails and country side scenery." Ron said, looking down, somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he had thought of something that good, judging by the smile on Hermione's face. "I set up a Portkey if that's where you want to go."

"The park sounds amazing! Can we go there? Please!" Hermione begged.

Ron laughed and put his arm around her. "Sure. Anything that you want!"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "Let's go!"

"Actually, the Portkey is up in my room." Ron laughed at the excitement on the girl's face.

"Oh, well c'mon then!" She said, dragging him up the stairs and into his room. "Where is it?"

"It's this hair comb. Grab on." Ron said, holding the comb out to her so she could grab it. Once she did, she felt a spinning sensation and entered the blackness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good morning Teddybear!" Ginny said as she picked up the hyper eager boy out of his crib. "Did you sleep well?" Teddy smiled at her and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Gin, what do you want for breakfast?" called Harry from the kitchen. "I gave the house-elves the day off."

"Anything is fine, dear. You decided. I'm going to give Teddy a bath!" She called back, walking into her son's bathroom, which was connected to his room. "Alright honey, sit right here while I get the tub ready." She placed Teddy down and went over the to the tub and turned in on. Once it was full, she made sure that it was too hot of the boy and picked him up and placed him into the tub. He giggled when the water hit him, causing Ginny to smile.

"You know, you look just like your parents." Ginny said, holding back tears. She missed Remus and Tonks so much and wish that they could be there at this moment. She bit her lip and choked back the tears. She washed Teddy's hair and his body. When she was done she wrapped him in a towel and carried him to his room. She placed him in his crib and gathered clothes for him and then gently put them on him. "C'mon honey, let's go eat some breakfast."

She picked up Teddy and walked down the stairs. She saw Harry pointing his wand at the stove and making the pancakes flip onto the other side.

"Morning, love." Harry smiled, getting up and kissing her on the mouth, then going to kiss Teddy on the head. "How's my boy this morning?" He took Teddy from her and held him close to his chest.

"He's doing good." Ginny said, getting two plates out of the cabinet and a plastic plate for Teddy. She dished up the food and placed them in their respective places on the table. "Harry. Is this selfish of me to be somewhat glad that Remus and Tonks aren't here to take care of him? I don't know what I'd do if we couldn't take care of him anymore. I love him so much…I'd die for him."

"Ginny, it's okay to feel that way. I've felt that way. I'm glad that he's our son. I've already thought about changing his name to Potter, but I don't want to insult Remus and Tonks' memory." Harry said, grabbing her hand.

"I don't think it would insult there memory. Why don't we talk to your parents and Sirius and see what they think. They knew Remus best." She thought for a second. "Teddy Potter…It has a good ring to it." Harry smiled at her and then looked at the little boy.

"Let's take him to the Burrow. It's Sunday and we have family dinner there tonight." Harry said, starting on his breakfast. He looked at his wife and laughed as she quickly ate her breakfast. She looked up and laughed at him.

"What? I want to beat Ron in Quidditch!" Harry laughed and chugged his pumpkin juice.

"Okay, how about you and me against Ron and George? Since Hermione won't play we can ask her to watch Teddy." Harry suggested, before he cleaned up the empty plates on the table. He muttered a quick cleaning spell and put them back into the cabinet.

"Sounds good. You know one day, we're going to have to get Hermione onto a broom. Whether she likes it or not!"

"I agree, but she really hates flying with a passion. When we rode Buckbeak during my third year, she was screaming in horror the whole time. It wasn't pretty. I couldn't hear for the rest of the night." He smiled at the memory of the night that they saved Sirius.

"Well…that's lovely." She said, with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked, massaging her shoulders.

"Did you and Hermione ever do anything while Ron wasn't with you on your mission?" She mentally cursed herself for asking him that.

"Ginny. Of course not! Why do you think that?"

"Well because you two are so protective of each other and when you stormed out of Ron's room the other day, he said something about you just being jealous. I'm just afraid that you liked her before or if you ever did something because if you two had, I'd end up hating her because she knows and knew how much I liked you."

"Ginny." He stopped massaging her shoulders and picked her up, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Hermione is nothing more than a sister to me. _You _are the woman that I love. I have never and I never will love anyone more than I love you. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you. Please believe me when I tell you that nothing happened between Hermione and I that shouldn't have happened. She was too upset over Ron leaving to do anything, and I was too busy loving and missing you and staring at your dot on the Marauder's Map to do anything. Ginny. I love you. If anything when we were alone, it made us closer as brother and sister. I have never thought of her that way and I never will. You are my one true love and you always will be." Ginny leaned up and kissed him swiftly.

"I love you Harry! More than anything." Ginny said with a smile. Her smile faded as a thought came to her. "Will you tell me about the mission?"

"Ginny, I don't want you to get scared." said Harry.

"Harry James Potter. I want to know! I think I have a right to know what my husband did why he left me alone for a year! Please!"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said firmly. Harry opened his eyes.

"Okay. Well I'll begin after we escaped from the wedding." He took another deep breath. Silently hoping that she would decide that she didn't want him to tell her, but she just stared at him. "Hermione Apparated us to Tottenham Court Road. I was under my Invisibility cloak the whole time. We went to a diner to lay low and possible get some food, but what we didn't know was that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had tabooed his name so that whenever someone said it, they could be traced. Two Death Eaters came in and attacked us. We fought them off and wiped their memories.

"Then we went to Grimmauld Place and stayed there for a few weeks. We found out that Dolores Umbridge had a horcrux. So we had to get that from her to destroy it. Hermione was stuck in Muggle-born registration trials with Umbridge while I searched her office. I was stupid and took Mad-Eye's fake eye off of her door because I knew that he would have hated that…that's how they knew that someone had broken in. We got the locket that was one of the horcruxes and we freed the Muggle-borns. When we were trying to Disapparate, a Death Eater named Yaxley, grabbed Hermione's arm and Apparated with us to Grimmauld Place, so we couldn't stay there. We Apparated to a forest somewhere, I can't remember the name. We all took turns wearing the locket until we figured out how to destroy it. It made us angry whenever we wore it. It affected Ron the most, because it made him think, like you, that something was going on between me and Hermione. He and I got into a fight and he left. Hermione was so upset, she cried herself to sleep every night.

"Hermione and I thought it might be a good idea to go and visit Bathilda Bagshot, who was friendly with my parents and the Dumbledores. We thought that Dumbledore might have entrusted her with keeping Godric Gryffindor's sword, you know the one I used in the Chamber?" Ginny couldn't even say the word 'yes', so she just simply nodded her head.

"Well we went to Godric's Hollow, where Bathilda lived. That was one of my worst ideas ever. Bathilda had been dead for a while, Nagini, Voldemort's snake that was also a horcrux, had taken over her body. We went to my parents' grave and paid them respect and then we saw my old house." Harry took a deep breath. "We met Bathilda, but she wouldn't speak. She motioned for us to follow her and so we did, much to Hermione's dismay. We went into her house and into the living room. She motioned for me to follow her upstairs, alone. So I did. She attacked me and called for Voldemort. Hermione heard the struggle upstairs and saved me. However, she broke my wand in the escape. I didn't blame her, because if it wasn't for her, I knew that I'd be dead. The reason that 'Bathilda' wouldn't talk in front of Hermione was because she could only speak in Parseltongue.

We took refuge in the Forest of Dean. One night, while I was keeping watch, I saw a the shape of a doe. I followed it, I don't know why, I just had a hunch that I should. It led me to a lake. I saw the sword at the bottom and I tried to get to it, but the locket started to strangle me. I felt myself being pulled out of the water. I looked at who my savior was, and it was Ron. We destroyed the locket, finally after Ron had been tortured by the images of Hermione and I snogging in the locket.

"We decided that we should go talk to Luna's father about a symbol that we found in the book that Dumbledore left to Hermione in his will. It was Godric's Hollow all over again. Luna had been kidnapped and Xenophilius thought that if he turned me over, they would give him Luna back unharmed. We got out of there.

"I became obsessed with the Hallows. I already had two of them, my cloak and the Resurrection Stone, which was hidden in the snitch that Dumbledore gave me. Voldemort was after the Elder Wand, the final of the three Hallows. Dumbledore had the Elder Wand when he was murdered. It passed to Draco Malfoy because he disarmed him. Malfoy was the true owner of the wand then, but Voldemort thought that it was Snape because he killed Dumbledore. We listened to PotterWatch one night, and I accidentally broke the taboo. Snatchers found us and took us to Malfoy Manor. When Bellatrix noticed that we had the sword, she thought that we had broken into her vault at Gringotts. We knew that she had a fake in her vault, which she thought was real. They took us down to the basement, and kept Hermione for torturing. Dean, Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook were there. I talked Griphook into telling them that the sword they had was a fake, which he did. I cried out our whereabouts and we were rescued by Dobby. He took everyone except Ron, Hermoine and I to Shell Cottage, and then he came back for us. He was killed by Bellatrix's knife, he died, right after he got us safely to Shell Cottage. He died in my arms." Harry looked down and was silent, as if he was thanking his savior. He looked back up and continued. " We stayed there and eventually worked out a plan to break into the Lestranges' vault. Hermione used Polyjuice Potion to become Bellatrix and Ron was disguised as a foreign wizard. Griphook and I were under the cloak. I had to use the Confundus charm and the Imperius curse before our cover was blown." Ginny gave a shiver and hugged her tightly. "I didn't like using it, love. Do you still want me to continue or do you want me to stop?"  
"Continue. I want to know the rest." said Ginny.

"Why don't we go into the sitting room and continue there? It'd be more comfortable." Ginny nodded and got up, picking up Teddy and walking into the sitting room, with Harry following. She set Teddy down on the floor and handed him his black stuffed dog. He smiled and began to play. Ginny turned to Harry and noticed that he was already on the couch, laying down with just enough room for her to lay beside him. She laid down so that she was facing him. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "Continue. Please."

"Okay. Where was I? Oh, the curses. Upon reaching the vault, they found the Horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff's cup. We sustained many injuries in the vault as the contents had Flagrante and Geminio charms on them. As we were securing the Cup, Griphook, believing that they would betray him, grabbed the Sword and ran away, screaming that there were thieves in Gringotts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione fought off the guards and managed to escape on the back of a dragon.

"A vision from Voldemort helped me realize that the third Horcrux, whilst unbeknown to him at the time, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, remained at Hogwarts. We set out on their final mission to return to the school and obtain the diadem, inadvertently tripping the Caterwauling Charm upon Apparating to Hogsmeade and thereby alerting the waiting Death Eaters to our presence. Due to us being under the Invisibilty cloak, however, the Death Eaters resorted to unleashing Dementors into the streets to try to force the intruders out of hiding. Having no choice, I conjured my Patronus to protect us, automatically giving away our position and confirming our identities. Dumbledore's brother saved us and let us into Hogwarts. We met Neville and then you showed up. Ginny. Do you know how scared I was? Granted I was happy to see you, and I mean really happy, but I didn't want you to fight! I needed you to be safe!"

"What was I supposed to do Harry? You could've died! When I saw that you being carried out of the forest, I was about to let Voldemort kill me! I would've too if you hadn't of disappeared." She cried, hugging him tightly.

"Well I'm glad I disappeared then. Just promise me that you will never kill yourself over me…."

"Only if you promise to never leave me again."

"I already did promise that Gin."

"I know, but I need to hear it again."

"I promise that I will never ever ever leave you again." Harry said, kissing her nose.

"Thank you. Now. CONTINUE!" She cried, getting herself for comfortable for the rest of the story, knowing that it was almost over.

"Okay, so when Luna took me out to the Ravenclaw Common Room, by the way, nice display of being protective…," Ginny smiled. "we stunned the girl Carrow. We were met by McGonagall who was arguing with the male Carrow. She helped us get everyone out and organize the fighters. I remembered that I had seen the Diadem in the Room where we hid the Half-Blood Prince's book. I ran into Ron and Hermione, who had gone down to the Chamber and had destroyed the cup. We went into the hidden room and found the Diadem, but we ran into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. We fought with them and one of them started a rapid fire. We all got out except for Crabbe. The Diadem was destroyed and There were only two Horcruxes left. Me and Nagini." Ginny gasped at the mention and Harry being a Horcrux. He kissed her lightly and continued.

"We found Snape in the Shreking Shack with Voldemort. He killed Snape when he realized that that was the only way that to get the Elder Wand to work for me, but he was wrong, he needed to kill Draco. Anyways, Nagini killed Snape and left with Voldemort. When Snape was dying, he gave me his memories, and I realized that I had to give myself over. So that's what I did. I went to the forest, but as I was walking, I saw you taking care of a little girl. I wanted to call out, to have you take me into your arms and tell me not to, but I know that if I went to you, I'd never be able to do what I had to do. So I walked to my death. I opened the snitch and got the Resurrection Stone out and talked with my parents, Sirius and Lupin. They were my strength to keep walking. I dropped the Stone thought when I saw Voldemort and I let him kill me. When I died, I talked with Dumbledore and he told me everything that he should've told me while he was alive. He gave me the choice to stay and pass on, or go back and fight and possibly live. So I came back, and you know the rest of the story from there."

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I can't believe that that happened! You are so brave! I love you!"

"I love you too baby. I can't believe that it happened either, but it's over now! It's all over with! We're free to live our lives happily." He smiled and kissed her deeply. She roughened the kiss and unbuttoned his pants. He grabbed her hands quickly, but reluctantly.

"What are you doing? I want you, right now!" Ginny begged.

"Um, sweetie, Teddy's right there."

"Bloody hell!" Ginny said, buttoning his pants back. "Tonight?"

"Sure sweetie. I'd love to." Harry said, kissing her softly. "C'mon, let's go get ready for the Burrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new chapter. I promise that the next chapter will have more of Ron and Hermione. My computer broke, so I'm using my dad's, who doesn't know I write, so until I get my computer fixed I don't know when I'll be able to update! Sorry! But please read and review! **

**Xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter. **


	17. Green, Picnic, and Unexpected Honeymoon

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Callie Green screamed chasing him down the hallway, while wearing only a towel.

"Oh c'mon Callie! I didn't mean to! It was Abi's idea!" replied Sirius as he ran into the sitting room, where James, Lily and Abigail were.

"You still turned my hair green! I was born a Green, not with green hair!"

"Well now no one will forget your last name!" joked Sirius.

"I'd shut up if I were you Sirius..." said Lily, lifting her head off of James' shoulder to get a better look at the scene that was in front of her.

"Abi, you might want to kiss him goodbye because I'm about to kill him."

"Oh no you're not." said Abigail, calmly. "This might not be the time to mention it, but you are a witch, Cal, you can turn your hair back whenever you want to!"

"Do you think I hadn't tried? It won't go back!" Callie turned to Sirius. "What did you use?"

"I can't tell you that," she shot him a death glare. "but I can change it back."

He muttered a quick spell and her hair was back to it's dirty blonde.

"Good boy." Callie said, turning around on her heels and walking back up the stairs into her room to get ready for dinner at the burrow. Lily laughed and placed her head back on a sleeping James, and quickly fell asleep.

"You know one day she is going to kill you." Abigail said.

"I'm too quick." said Sirius, sitting down next to Abigail and putting his arm around her waist. He looked over at Lily and James to make sure they were still asleep. He placed his lips on Abigail's ear and nibbled.

"Sirius. What are you doing?" asked Abigail, while giggling.

"Do we have to go to the burrow tonight? I can think of at least one thing that we can do while everyone else is gone." Sirius whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, just like it had all those years ago at school.

"I think we need to go. Plus, it's called a silencing charm my dear."

"C'mon baby! I don't want to wait! I wanna shag!"

"Is that what you told all the girls before me?" Abigail said, trying to be serious but a laugh kept pushing at her throat.

"Baby, you know you were my first." smiled Sirius, kissing her on the lips softly. "And it was worth the wait. I love you, Abigail"

"I love you too Sirius." Abigail smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"So do we still have to go to the Burrow?" Sirius asked against her lips.

Abigail broke the kiss and looked him dead in the eye as if she was deciding what to do. A moment later she finally said, "Yup." And with that she got up, leaving a sleeping Lily and James and a sad looking Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ron! This place is amazing!" squeaked Hermione as she and Ron ate their picnic. "How did you find out about this place?"

"Mum took me and Gin here when we were little. I used to love this place. I haven't been here in years though." Ron said. He picked up a grape and quickly threw it at her.

"What the hell Ron?" laughed Hermione. She grabbed a handful of grapes and began throwing them at him. The last grape she threw hit his eye, causing him to double over in pain.

"Oh my god Ron! I'm so sorry!" She rushed over to his side and pried his hand from his eye so she could get a better look. "Can you see?"

"Barely. Come closer!" said Ron, still laying on the ground with his eyes closed. She obeyed and was suddenly pulled down on top of Ron. She giggled and kissed his neck softly, but every now and then she would start to bite.

"I love you Hermione." said Ron, wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

"I love you too Ron." She smiled down at him and then rolled onto her side so she could lay her head on his chest. They had been at the park for two hours and the sun was going down.

"Do you want to go back home?" Ron asked as he packed up the empty plates.

"Ron. I need to go to Australia. I haven't fixed my parents memories yet!"

"Shit. We only have two weeks left until school starts! You need to go do that!" Ron said, jumping up and pulling her up with him so he could fold the blanket, that they had been laying on.

"Ron. I want you to come with me." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Mione are you sure? You sure that would be a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure! Please come with me!" She begged and walked up go him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay. Well then, I'd be honored." smiled Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Teddy Lupin! You are adorable." Ginny Potter cooed at her son. "I love you."

"Ginny, it's almost time to go!" Harry called from the other room.

"Okay, we're coming!" Ginny replied, picking up Teddy and grabbing his diaper bag.

"Hey love." Harry smiled as he saw Ginny and Teddy come into the room.

"Hey baby!" She smiled. "Do you want to floo or Apparate?"

"Do you just want to floo? It puts us right there instead of having to walk from the Apparation wards."

"Sounds good." She said. She picked up the Daily Prophet, that was sitting on the kitchen table. She frowned at the headline. "Looks like Skeeter is writing a book about you."

"Bloody hell. Are you serious?" Harry groaned.

"As serious as The Marauders are about pranking." Ginny tossed him the Prophet and what him closely.

"Merlin. I swear I'm going to sue." He tossed the paper in the trash bin and scratched his head.

"Harry? Are we going to tell him about 'The Boy Who Lived'?" Ginny asked, nodding towards Teddy.

"No. I don't want my son knowing about that. I know he's going to find out when he goes to Hogwarts, but I don't want to tell him until he's ready. I really don't want to tell him until he's about to start Hogwarts. I don't want any of our children to know about it."

Ginny smiled. "Any of our children?"

Harry returned the smile. "Yeah. You didn't think Tedster was going to be our only child right?"

"Well I just didn't know when we would have them."

"We'll figure that our in a little. We'll know when we're ready."

"I want three and if you want more than that, you're popping the rest out!" Ginny smiled and laughed at the horrified look on Harry's face.

"Three's good!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dinner's ready!" Molly shouted to the family. "Please take a seat."

"Harry, watch this!" said George softly, pointing at Ginny.

"Okay?" laughed Harry.

"Hey Harry!" George said loud enough for Ginny to hear. "You going to sit with me down on this side of the table, right?"

"Oh no you won't! He's sitting by me." Ginny said, pulling Harry over to two empty seats at the end of the table. Harry laughed at Ginny's behavior. "What? I'm still in the honeymoon stage."

"By the way, are we ever going to get to go on a honeymoon?"

"Well we get four weeks off for Christmas holiday, we could go sometime during then."

"That sounds great baby." Harry smiled and kissed her head.

"Well I'm going to get some food." Ginny said, starting to get up from her chair, but was pulled down by Harry. "What are you doing?"

"Why don't I go get your food?" Harry asked, getting up from the table.

"Harry, I can get my own food thank you very much. You know that's why I broke up with Dean."

"Yeah...about that." Harry began, but stopped. "I'm going to get your food, not because I don't think you can get it yourself but because I'm your husband and I want to get it for you. Okay. So I'm going to get your food and you are going to sit here and you are going to like it young lady." Harry bent down and kissed her and then walked into the kitchen to make himself and Ginny a plate of food.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you have him whipped Gin." Charlie said, taking Harry's empty seat.

"He's not whipped. He's just a good husband. Okay, so sod off." Ginny smiled and playfully shoved her brother.

"Just as long as he is good to you."

"Charlie, what brought this on? You know how good Harry is to me."

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure he's good to you." Charlie said, looking his sister in the eye.

"Well he is." Ginny said, meeting her brother's gaze. "How are you doing after Tonks' death?"

"Gin. She was my best mate while we were at school. You didn't know this, but she was my first girl friend. I will always love her, but that love changed into a love that a have for you. When I found out that she had died, it killed me, but it made me want to protect you even more than I already did. I kept looking for you all over Hogwarts, but I couldn't find you. But then, all of a sudden I see that Lestrange psycho shot the Killing Curse at you. You could've died Ginny. Do you know how close you were to dying?"

"I know. But I didn't."

"Yeah. Did you see what Harry did after that?"

"What do you mean? Of course I saw it. He killed Voldemort."

"Not that Gin. When he saw the Killing Curse almost hit you, he ran straight to you, he didn't go towards Voldemort. He ran at Bellatrix. He wanted to protect you. He really does love you Gin. I could tell he was about to jump in front of you."

"I love him too. A lot."

"I know you do. Hell, I was the one that first told you about him. I can't believe that silly little crush turned into such real true love."

"Shut up." Ginny said, blushing. Ginny saw a plate filled with her favorite foods be placed in front of her. She turned around and saw Harry standing with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Harry. Sorry for stealing your seat. I was just talking to my baby sister. I'll let you two eat now."

"It's cool Charlie." Harry watched Charlie get up from the chair and walk to the other side of his sister.

Charlie bent down and kissed Ginny on the head and whispered, "I'll always protect. Just like Harry." And with that he walked off towards the house to get food.

"Harry, what did you mean when you said 'about that' when I mentioned why I broke up with Dean?" Ginny asked, ignoring the plate of food in front of her.

"Oh. Um, well while I was Felix Felicis, when I was going to talk to Slughorn, I was walking out of the Portrait Hole under my Invisibility Cloak while you and Dean were walking in and I was the one that bumped into you. You thought it was Dean. According to Hermione, that's why you broke up with him, because he thought you couldn't do anything for yourself. I really was the luckiest guy in the world that day." Harry pushed his glasses further up onto his face and he looked down.

"Harry James." Ginny looked at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry, who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"I always wanted you to come and break me and Dean or Michael up, by coming and declaring you undying love for me. I guess I got my wish, just not in the way I hoped." Ginny smiled at him with a blush on her face.

"Like a modern-day fairytale." Harry smiled back at her.

"Well, you always were my knight in shining armor." She laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione as she ran over to the couple. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh that's completely fine." Ginny said.

"What do you mean it's okay —"

"We have all night sweetie." Ginny laugh and turned back to Hermione. "Whatcha need?"

"Ron and I are going to Australia to find and cure my parents. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Well do you want us to come with you?"

"Well, I know that you two haven't been able to go on your honeymoon yet...so Ron and I thought maybe you can go to France while we're gone. My parents have a country house there. Before I modified their memories, they told me I could use it whenever I wanted. I placed tons of protective spells on it, so if you two wanted to use it, then you can."

"Hermione! You are serious?" stuttered Harry, looking back and forth between his wife and his best friend.

"I'm a hundred percent sure." smiled Hermione.

"Hermione I'm not sure." Ginny said.

"Well, why don't you think about it and let me know by the end of the night." Hermione said, walking off towards the kitchen.

Ginny looked over at Harry. "What do you think?"

"Well I think it would be nice to have a honeymoon. Don't you?" Harry replied, pulling her into his lap.

"We could have Lily watch Teddy."

"We can head home now and pack."

"Dinner in Paris."

"Nude beaches."

"HARRY!"

"Sorry."

"Let's do it."

"HERMIONE!"

0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been super busy with school. I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review.

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	18. Almost Exposed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!

"Harry, where's my extra tooth brush?" Ginny called to Harry from their bedroom.

"I'm pretty sure that it is under the sink. Hold on, love let me check." Harry said from the bathroom.

"Have you seen my swimsuit?"

"Bottom drawer of the dresser."

"Are you sure we have everything that we need?" Ginny asked, fretting over the suitcase that was laid out on the bed.

"Ginny," Harry said, walking into the bedroom and over to her. "I promise you, we have everything packed." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head. "You must stop worrying, it's going to be an amazing honeymoon."

"I know but we've never left Teddy for this long and what if he wants his Mummy or Daddy? You know that our parents won't call us to tell us because they don't want to ruin our honeymoon. What if he gets sick? I have to be there if he gets sick! What if he does something special? What if I miss a milestone?"

"You are not going to miss a milestone. I promise you." Harry said, turning her around in his arms and kissed her gently. "We will tell our parents to let us know. I know that if we tell them to, they will. Ginny, you must relax."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"It's okay, love." He smiled. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." He closed the suitcase and placed it by the door. He turned back to the bed and smiled at the sight of his wife already asleep in the bed. He laid down next to her and kissed her softly on the head and then turned out the lights, drifting off to sleep.

"Harry, wake up. We need to head to the cottage." said Ginny from across the bedroom.

Harry groaned in his sleep.

"Harry James, you need to wake up, we're supposed to leave for our honeymoon in ten minutes!"

Harry groaned again.

"Harry Potter." Ginny laughed to herself. She walked over to him and gently rubbed his back. "C'mon on, love, you need to get up."

Harry moaned something in his sleep that Ginny could not understand.

"Harry, c'mon get up." She said as she continued to rub his back. When Harry still didn't budge, "Fine, I'm going to take our stuff downstairs and put it in the Floo Room. I'll be right back, and when I am, you better be up and dressed!" She walked over to the luggage and levitated it out of the door and made it follow her to the Floo Room. Once she was there, she placed down the luggage and turned to the mirror next to the wall, examining herself to make sure she was presentable. When she was happy with how she looked, she walked back up the stairs to the master bedroom, only to see that Harry was still asleep in the bed.

"Harry!" Ginny said, smacking him on the butt.

He jumped and groaned again. "No!"

"Harry Potter! Get out of bed!"

"NO!"

"Harry, what will it take for you to get out of bed?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to him. She watched as Harry pointed to his lips. "Are you joking?"

Harry shook his head, a smile forming on his face.

"For the love of Merlin!" Ginny laughed and then bent down to kiss him.

When she pulled away, Harry opened his eyes and said, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" His body was shaking with laughter.

"If I had known that was all it would have taken to get you out of bed, we wouldn't have missed our Portkey." Ginny said, trying to keep a straight face, but her husband's laughter was forcing her to laugh as well.

"We'll just floo. I've always hated Portkeys."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that." Ginny said, gently hugging him and stoking the scar on his forearm. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, my love. That's all over now." He smiled at her and pulled himself out of bed. "Let's get ready. I'll shower. I assume you have everything ready to go."

"Of course." She laughed, slipping on her shoes. "I'm going to read the Daily Prophet."

"Alright, love. I'll be out soon." Harry said, giving her a swift kiss on the lips.

Ginny walked down to the kitchen and sat down, opening the Prophet as a cup of coffee poured itself next to her. Now a day, she only searched for articles about quidditch, she didn't want to read any more about the war or the deaths. She was about to turn the page when she saw a picture of herself and Harry in the streets of the newly redone Diagon Alley, walking into a baby store, with the caption:

_The Defeater of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter and a Miss Ginevra Weasley, 17 and 16 at the time, respectively, walked hand in hand into a BABY STORE! _

Ginny's hands began to shake as her eyes scrolled down to the article beneath the caption.

_**THE CHOSEN BABY?**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_On May 2, Harry Potter put a final defeat to the most dangerous wizard of all time, You Know Who. Although some are now not afraid to say his name, I simply cannot. Anywho. Potter was seen walking hand in hand with a red haired, brown eyed girl, Ginevra Weasley, who looks far too young to be sixteen and far too young to be dated the most powerful wizard of all time, Potter. Miss Weasley will be sharing the roll of captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Potter this year at Hogwarts, yes ladies, he is going back! Now looking at Weasley closer up, it seems she has put on a little bit of weight, specifically in the mid-section. Could it be that Potter and Weasley are having a child out of wed lock? Or possibly that they already have one, being that the store they went to is designated for children two months and up. You never know what happened before Potter left for his mission, possibly a good luck shag? Hmmmm, I think so! _

Ginny threw the paper back down on the table, not bothering to finish the article. Tear swam in her eyes and she gripped her wand, wanting nothing more than to curse Rita to hell and back. She heard Harry rustling down the stairs and tried to wipe her eyes before he could tell she was crying, but of course she was too late, and it didn't matter because Harry could read her no matter what.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Nothing, I just got dust in my eyes." Ginny said, standing up and trying to walk away but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, making her land on his lap.

"Gin, please tell me what's wrong. You were laughing ten minutes ago." Harry said, pleading at her with his eyes.

"Rita Skeeter."

Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of the woman. "What did she do?"

"Nothing, it's okay."

"Ginevra Potter. What did she do?" He demanded.

"Read for yourself." Ginny said, pulling the article towards them. Tears began falling again when she saw the headline again. She held in a sob as she buried her head in Harry's neck while wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel Harry's grip tighten on her as he read.

"Baby, you know that's not true. You're absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered. "But that's not what I'm crying about. I'm worried about what is going to happen when we bring Teddy out in public. It's not fair to him or fair to our parents because they have to constantly watch him."

"You're right." Harry said, pausing as he thought. "How about I tell my parents not to take him out and to just keep him at Potter Manor until we get back and we can tell your parents that if they want to visit him, it will have to be at Potter Manor so he isn't out in public."

"Okay," Ginny said, as Harry wiped her tears. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you more." Harry said, kissing her swiftly. "I'm going to floo my mum and tell her the plan."

Ginny nodded as she got off of his lap so he could go to the Floo Room.

He turned back to her and kissed her passionately, dipping her in the process. "Everything is going to be okay." He said and walked into the Floo Room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hello everyone! **

**I am so sorry that I have no written in such a long, long time! Please forgive me! I have really missed writing this story so I am going to pick it back up! Please read and review and let me know what you think! Please also give some suggestions, they are greatly appreciated! **

**Xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter**


	19. Why Do We Always Run Into Them at a Deli

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!

"Ron, what if there are Death Eaters around?" Hermione asked in a frightened voice as she clutched Ron's arm as they walked through the town of Sydney, Australia.

"Mione, nothing is going to happen. I promise you, I will always protect you." Ron said as he bent down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and pulled him down the road.

"So what are your parents' names again?"

"Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

"Alright. Well should we go to their neighborhood and just ask around?" Ron asked as they continued to walk down the street.

"Ron, I don't the neighborhood they live in. I wish I did. I didn't want to know because if I was captured by Voldemort I didn't want him to find out about them and then kill them."

"That makes sense. Well I'm sure they have a phonebook that we could look them up in."

"Good idea. Let's go into that deli over there." Hermione said, pointing to a deli called, Aussie Aussie.

"Sure, I'm starving." Ron smiled, pulling his girlfriend towards the deli.

"When are you not? God you're just like Sirius and Mr. Potter." She laughed and was gladly pulled into the deli.

"They are great men." He bragged, as if honored to be compared to them.

"That's really sweet, Ron."

Ron blushed, and walked over to the counter. The deli was practically dead, there were only about two different people dining at the deli. Hermione caught sight of who they were and clutched on to Ron tighter. "Ron. We need to leave."

"Mione, I haven't eaten yet."

"Ronald. We need to get out of here." She whispered, her teeth clenched together. "It's Antonin Dolohov!"

"What? I'll kill him."

Hermione's eyes never left the two people in the deli. Before she had time to answer Ron, a green light flew at them. "DUCK!" She yelled, blocking the curse.

"Why do we always run into them in a deli'?" Ron screamed as he shot a curse towards the two.

"We don't want to kill you." The wizard next to Dolohov, Torfinn Rowle, said, holding up his hand to stop the fight. "All we want is Potter. Give him to us, and you won't be harmed and neither will your family."

"Harry is our family." Hermione said. "Ron, now."

"STUPEFY!" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison, knocking Dolohov and Rowle out.

"Mione, c'mon, let's go."

"What about the waitress?"

"She never even saw us. Let's go!" Ron yelled, grabbing her hand and running down the street while she struggled to keep up with him.

"Do you think his name is still taboo?"

"I don't know. That's how they found us last time, so maybe. I'm not sure. We need to find your parents."

"What about Harry? He and Ginny are going on their honeymoon!"

"Maybe they need to get out of the country for a while."

"We have to tell them. We can't just not tell them, Ron! Oh my gosh! Teddy!"

"We need to find a fire place." Ron said, running down the street even faster.

"You're right. Maybe we can catch them before they leave. Accio phonebook." She caught a phone book as it flew at them. "Wilkins. Wilkins. Wilkins." Her finger traced down the line of Wilkins on the page. "Got it! Let's go!" She said, Apparating them without a word.

They landed in front of a large brick house with roses all over the lawn. "Oh it's beautiful!" Hermione said as they walked up the stone pathway towards the front door. "Ron, what do I say?"

"I don't know. Just fix their memories as soon as possible, then we need to get to a fireplace, okay?"

Hermione nodded and then knocked on the door. She held her breath as she heard someone pull the door open. There she stood face to face with her father for the first time in a year. She fought the urge to jump into his arms and began to cry. "Daddy."

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Granger asked. "I've never seen you before."

"Daddy. It's me, Hermione. You're daughter."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't have a daughter."

"Mione, cast the spell, now." Ron said from behind her.

Hermione did was she was told and watched as her father began to remember.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember me?" Hermione asked, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Oh course I remember you. You're my daughter." He said with a small smile.

"Oh Daddy!" She said, jumping into his arms. "Where's Mum?"

"She's in the kitchen. She'll be so excited to see you."

"Can you show me where it is?" She asked as she pulled Ron into the house. "Wait, Daddy, where's a fire place?"

"Right over there. Why?"

"Thanks Mr. Granger!" Ron said as he ran to the fire place and tried to call Harry and Ginny. "Mione, there isn't any Floo Powder."

"Use a spell." She said as she ran into the kitchen after her father.

"Use a spell? That's all she gives me?"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Harry?" Ginny called from the kitchen. "Have you talked to them yet?"

"I'm talking to them now, love." Harry called back. "Dad, Rita Skeeter is trying to convince everyone that Ginny is pregnant. We're not ready for people to know about our marriage yet since there are still some Death Eaters out there and we definitely don't want people to know about Teddy. So we wanted to ask you if you would keep Teddy at Potter Manor while we're gone and not go out with him. If anyone wants to visit him they are allowed to but only at the Manor."

"Alright, son. Please don't worry, he will be fine!" James smiled up at his son and smirked. "You are just like your mother. "

"I'll take that as a complement." Harry laughed. He stared down at his father's fiery shoulder and noticed something appearing next to it. "Dad? Is someone next to you?"

"No. Everyone is upstairs with Teddy. Why?"

"Because someone's coming."

"HARRY!" Ron screamed as he came fully into view. "You can't go on your honeymoon!"

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Why not?"

"Because. Mione and I were just attacked at a deli in Sydney. It was Dolohov and Rowle. I swear I've never wanted to kill someone so badly."

"Are you okay? Where's Mione?"

"He's fixing her mother's memory as we speak. We're at their home in Sydney."

"Okay, Ron, you have to tell me what happened." James said, turning to look at Ron.

"We walked into a deli called Aussie Aussie and I said Who-Know-Who's name. It must still be taboo. So we were about to order and then Hermione was pulling at me saying we needed to get out of there and she finally got me to turn around and then spells were fired. Harry. I would've kill Dolohov if Rowle hadn't spoken up."

"Ron, it's okay. He wouldn't want you to avenge him like that okay? Remus wouldn't have wanted that." Harry said, consoling his best friend. "But it's okay now, because you both are safe."

"But there was more." Ron said, taking a deep breath as he told his best friend what had been said at the deli. "They want you. They said that if we gave you to them, we wouldn't be hurt and neither would our families."

"Dad does that mean—"

"They're still after you." James said, the words burning as they escaped his throat. "Harry, you and Ginny can't leave. You need to stay here. I know you were looking forward to your honeymoon, but it's just not safe right now. You need to repack your bags for stuff that is appropriate for this weather and then get over to the Manor! Ron, you get Hermione and her parents here. I don't care what it takes, just do it. I'll ask the house elves to prepare the beds for you. Ron, I'll have your mother Floo the rest of your family. Go now!"

Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and ran into the kitchen and grabbed Ginny, placing a fired kiss on her lips, throwing every ounce of love he had for her into it.

"Harry, save it for the honeymoon." She laughed as she pulled away.

"We can't go." Harry said, a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron Flooed, he and Hermione were attacked in Sydney while they were getting her parents. We can't go. My Dad said that we have to go to the Manor and stay there until it's safe."

"Are they okay?" Ginny asked, trying so hard to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes, but they're going to meet us at the Manor with Hermione's parents. Dad told us to go pack appropriate items and then head there as soon as possible."

"Okay." Ginny said, looking deep into his eyes. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I've told you everything." He lied, looking around the room.

"Harry James, tell me. Now." She growled, reaching for her wand that was lying on the table.

"Ron said that the Death Eaters told them that if they gave me to them they would be able to leave unharmed." Harry said, staring into her eyes.

"They're still looking for you aren't they."

Harry nodded, unable to find the words to tell his wife that he was still a targeted man. "I'm so sorry!"

"Harry!" Ginny sobbed, clinging onto him for dear life. "It's not your fault. Oh baby, it's not your fault. I promise you!" She leaned up and kissed his scar. "It's not your fault. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm you husband, I should be taking care of you. I feel like I'm hanging you out to dry."

"Harry James Potter. Don't you ever say you have to take care of me! I can take care of myself as you bloody well know!" Ginny said, her face red with anger.

"I know that, love. It's just that if anything happened to you, I couldn't live with myself." Harry said, taking both her hands in his. "Ginny, I have to be with you. You and Teddy are my everything; nothing can take you away from me. Please, never leave me."

"Harry, we made a promise to each other that we would never leave and I'm going to make good on that promise." She smiled at him and kissed him swiftly. "You know what?"

"What" He asked, kissing every inch of her from the top of her head to the edge of her shirt.

"We don't even need to go on a honeymoon right now."

"Why is that?" He asked as he continued to kiss her.

"Because if we want privacy, all we have to do is use magic."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mione! We need to get to Potter Manor as soon as possible. We have to bring your parents with us now!" Ron screamed as he ran into the kitchen.

"What why?" Hermione asked as she sipped a cup of tea.

"Mr. Potter said that if the Death Eaters are looking for Harry then the safest place for us is at Potter Manor. My family is going to meet us there, as well as Harry and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we need you to please go pack your bags. As a matter a fact," Ron said, moving his wand and then watched everything in the house move and pack itself. "I'll pack for you."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Hermione, we were just attacked. We need to go now."

"What do you mean you were just attacked?" Mrs. Granger cried as she looked back and forth between her daughter and Ron.

"We ran into a few Death Eaters at a deli a few miles away." Hermione said, looking down at her hands. "The safest place for all of us is at Harry's parents' house."

"I thought Harry's parents were dead." Mr. Granger stated.

"We thought so too, but they were just in hiding for sixteen years." Ron said.

"So this place is really the safest place for us?"

"If you want to live it is."

0o0o0o0o

Hey guys! I hope you like this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!

I would really like to thank Jessy0622 and StormyRose1616, your reviews made my day!

And izzysunflower, it was great to see a review from you, especially since you have been with me since the beginning of this story!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	20. Chlo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only own the characters Callie, Abigail , and Chlo.

"James, what are we going to do?" Lily asked as she held her crying grandson in her arms. "Please don't tell me that we're going to reinstate the Order again. I really don't think that's a very good idea. We don't need anymore deaths, James!"

"Lily, look at that boy in your arms. He's already lost one father, do you really want him to lose Harry too?" James asked his wife as they walked around Potter Manor, making sure everything was ready for their guests.

"Of course not, James! He's my son! I just don't want anyone in the line of fire! It's way too soon!" She said, departing into Teddy's nursery that had just been built and placed him gently in his crib. "I'll be back soon, my darling." She placed a gentle kiss on his head and watched him fall asleep. She ran back to her husband.

"Lily, we should have seen this coming. We knew that they would probably come for him, but now we have the problem of Rita Skeeter's article. People are going to think that Ginny is pregnant or that she's already had a baby and the Death Eaters are going to use this as a way to get to Harry." James said as he closed the final bedroom door. "I don't want him out there either. I don't want anyone out there, but we have to find a way to stop them so we can finally live in peace. Lily, it's going to be okay! Minerva knows about this and you know that she is going to make sure that no one who would harm Harry will be in Hogwarts and will make sure that their children, that want to harm Harry, will not be able to return."

"How will she know if they want to harm him or not?"

"It's Minerva McGonagall, dear. She knows almost everything." James smiled softly at his wife as he remember all of the times that Professor McGonagall had caught them snogging in a broom cupboard.

"I can't lose him again!" Lily cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Ginny, either. I love them both so much!"

James pulled Lily into his arms and held her close. "I know, Flower, I know. You're not going to lose them. They're going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" Lily's voice cracked.

"I'm sure, love. I'm sure." James said, kissing her head. "C'mon, let's go down for some lunch."

"Okay," She said, wiping away the remainder of her tears. "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Lily. " He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I can't believe you never gave up on me."

"You were worth the my wait, my dear." He said, pulling her towards the staircase that lead to the kitchen.

"I still can't believe it took me so long to realize it."

"We'll just blame it on Snape." James laughed.

"James…."

"I know, but just thinking that he liked you…you were mine from the very moment that I met you on the train."

"Oh, I was, was I?" Lily asked, stopping and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you were." James smiled. "Now c'mon. I'm hungry and Sirius is going to eat it all!" He stomped his foot on the ground and pouted.

"Oh fine, you big baby!" She laughed and grabbed his hand and led him down to the kitchen where Sirius, Abigail, Callie, Molly and Arthur were sitting and eating lunch.

"Hello, dears!" Molly said with a cheery smile. "I assume everything is all set up?"

"Yeah, all the rooms are ready. Have you reached everyone?" James asked, grabbing a plate for both himself and Lily.

"Yes, they will be here shortly. It might take Ron, Hermione and her parents a little while longer to get here since they'll be coming from Australia."

"Alright, well I'll have Chlo send their stuff up to their rooms and let them know that there's lunch for them when they get here." James said as he sat down next to Lily.

"Prongs, do you think they're going to be okay?" Sirius asked. He was leaned back on his chair with his arm around Abigail, who taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I think so." James said to his best mate. "Harry's not going to risk Ginny or Teddy's safety so he's going to be careful; he's not going to do anything that would result in them getting hurt."

"Do you think that they should permanently adopt Teddy?" Lily asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Make him officially apart of the family?"

"I think that would be good." Callie said, tears filled her eyes. "I think that's what Remus would have wanted. Tonks too."

"How are you taking this?" Abigail asked, placing her hand on top of Callie's.

"He was my first love, Abby and now he's gone. I'm getting there, it just takes time." Callie smiled a soft smile.

"Well, you're doing great." Lily smiled at her. "We're going to be here for you through all of this."

"I know." Callie smiled.

"Mum? Dad?" A voice called from the Floo Room.

"We're all in here!" Sirius called, unsure whom he was talking to.

Bill and Fleur walked into the kitchen and placed their luggage down.

"Hi Mum, what do you want us to do with our stuff?" Bill asked.

"Our house-elf Chlo will take it up for you." Lily said. "Chlo!"

A house-elf in a light green knitted dress appeared in the kitchen with a crack. "Chlo here. What can I do for you, Mistress Lily?"

"Chlo, Bill and Fleur are some of our guests that are going to be staying here for a while. Could you please take their bags to their room? It's the first door on the left in the guest wing."

"I would be honored, Mistress Lily." Chlo curtseyed and grabbed Bill and Fluer's luggage and disappeared with a crack.

"Bill, there's some food for both of you on the counter." James said.

"Thank you." He said, his scar stretching as he smiled.

"Mizzez Potter, I zought Houze-elvez were considered, ah, free, 'eef 'zey were prezented wif clothez. Chlo waz wearing a dress." Fleur asked, sitting down on the other side of Sirius as Bill went to get their food.

"They are, dear, but you see, Chlo didn't want to be freed. She wanted to continue to work for our family. We had to force her to take the clothes. I always thought it was wrong to have House-elves, but she is not here against her will, she knows that she can leave whenever she wants."

"'Zat's lovely, Mizzez Potter." Fleur smiled as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Zank you very much for having us in your home."

"You're welcome, Fleur. You are family, after all." James said, taking his plate to the sink and charming it to wash itself. "I think I should go check on Teddy. C'mon Sirius. Let's go." He turned and left the room as Sirius got out of his chair and followed him.

"Still inseparable." Abigail laughed, remembering her years at Hogwarts. "Lily, have you talked to Petunia yet?"

"Abby, what do you think she's going to do?" Lily asked, staring her best friend in the eye. "I know how she treated Harry. She hated having him there and if she knew that she didn't have to, it would be disastrous.

"Lily. She had to. It was the only way to keep you all safe and you know that. There has to be some sort of love for you deep down inside of her. There has to be."

"I can't."

"Lillian Evans Potter, if you do not write this letter, then we," Callie said, gesturing to herself and Abigail. "will. We're not going to let you ignore this. Now go."

"Callie."

"GO!"

"We'll make sure that everyone gets settled." Abigail said.

"Fine." Lily said, throwing her hands down onto the table and pushing her chair back from the table, leaving the room mutter curses at the two women.

"We love you too, Lils."

"Is she always so stubborn?" Bill asked as he shoved food in his mouth.

"William Weasley! Use your manners!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry, mum, but this is so good, almost as good as yours."

"To answer your question, yes she always has been like this. She's a red head after all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry and Ginny landed in the Floo Room at Potter Manor with a thump.

"Chlo!" Harry called to the room. Chlo appeared with a crack.

"Master Harry! How good it is to see you! Oh and Mistress Ginny as well!"

"It's good to see you too, Chlo!" Ginny smiled.

"Chlo, where is everyone?" Harry asked, picking himself off of the ground and reaching down to pick up Ginny.

"Master James and Sirius are up in young Teddy's nursery and Mistress Lily is in the office and everyone else is in the kitchen."

"Thanks Chlo. Have Ron and Hermione arrived with her parents."

"Not yet. I'll tell them to come find you as soon as they do. I'm going to take your bags to your room."

"Thank you very much."

Chlo nodded and disappeared.

"Let's go find our son, shall we?" Harry smiled and pulled Ginny towards the stairs.

"Teddy's sleeping in his nursery tonight, right?" Ginny asked, as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes he is, why do you ask?"

Ginny pulled Harry to a stop and walked up to the step that he was currently standing on and gently pushed his back to the wall. "Because, this is supposed to be our honeymoon." Ginny said, placing kisses on his neck and up to his earlobe. "And I don't intend to waste a moment of the alone time we have together."

"Oh really?" Harry asked, smirking at the seductive look on Ginny's face.

"Uh-huh." Ginny said, biting her lip and nodding her head. Ginny had been getting closer and closer to Harry as they spoke. "Kiss me!"

"Gladly!" Harry breathed as he grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips onto her's. He moaned as she pulled his hair and turned her around so she was the one who had their back plastered against the wall while Harry's lips traveled over ever inch of her neck. He moved up to her ear and bit it gently, knowing that that was her sweet spot. He smirked as she clung to him. Her hand made it's way down his chest, to his stomach, and then gently stopped on the button of his pants.

"Bedroom. Now." Ginny demanded, unbuttoning the button on Harry's pants.

"Ginny, we have all night. As much as I want to do this, we should probably go see our son."

"I want to shag!" Ginny bit her lip, as she slid the zipper down on his pants and slipped her hand inside.

"Ginevra."

"Harry James. Don't you dare tell me no." Ginny growled as her hand move around the inside of his pants.

"I—I promise you that I will make it—it up to you all n-night tonight." Harry said, pulling Ginny's hand out of his pants. "Plus everyone will be asking where we are."

Ginny sighed, pulling up his zipper and butting his pants. "Fine. You better make it up to me tonight, double or else you'll be getting a Bat-Bogey up your arse." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him one final time before leading him up to their son's nursery. Ginny absolutely loved the room; sky blue with clouds and snitches on the walls. A mural hung over Teddy's bed and played a soft hooting sound, that made Harry thank of Hedwig, and had broomsticks and more snitches.

"Hey guys." Harry said as they walked over to the James and Sirius as they looked over the crib at the young boy.

"Son, when did you get here?" James asked, hugging his son then giving Ginny a hug.

"About ten maybe fifteen minutes ago." Harry said as he watched his wife pick up their son.

"Well there's lunch on the counter if the others haven't polished it off."

"That's fine. We'll make some if we have to." Harry said and then turned to Teddy. "There's my little guy! Did you miss your mummy and daddy?" He took him from Ginny's arms and held him close to his chest.

"Have you two thought about adopting him?" Sirius asked the young couple in front of him.

"Yeah we've thought about it. We meant to ask you what you thought. We'd love to make him a Potter. We already consider him our own, but it would be nice to make it official." Ginny said, sitting down in a rocking chair that was on the north side of the room.

"How would we do that?" Harry asked.

"Well Kingsley is acting as Minister right now so we could have him over and have him explain the process if you want." James said.

"Yeah. Let's have him over."

"Okay, well we'll go Floo him now." Sirius said, walking out of the room with James in tow.

Harry looked over at Ginny and walked over to her, placing Teddy in her arms as he kneeled down next to them. "He's officially going to be ours."

"I know." Ginny said, a single tear slipping for her eye. "I can't believe it."

"Well we better start believing it." Harry smiled and kissed both his wife and son on the forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey guys! I'm not sure that this is one of my best chapters. It's a kind of a filler chapter, but please let me know what you think! Criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review! **

**Xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter**


	21. Worth a Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter! I only own Chlo, Callie Green, and Abigail Copper.

"Mum! We're here!" Ron called from the Floo Room at the Potter Manor. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he saw a blur of red running towards him, attacking him with hugs and kissing, then turning to Hermione and doing the same.

"Oh thank Merlin you're safe! What happen?" Molly asked her son as she continued to hug Hermione.

"We'll explain everything at dinner. Mum, you remember Mr. and Mrs. Granger, right?"

"Yes! Of course! It's so lovely to see you!" Molly cried. "The house-elf Chlo will take everything up to the rooms you will be staying in and get everything set up for you. C'mon, let's go have some dinner!" She said, leading in Grangers into the kitchen.

"Thank Merlin!" Ginny screamed, jumping out of her chair. "You're safe!" She tackled Hermione, hugging her tightly.

"We're fine. We handled it!" Hermione said, hugging Ginny back.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ron said as he received a hug from his sister. "Oh hey guys!" He walked over to his brothers. "When did you get here?"

"Well, Fleur and I were the first here. Then Harry and Ginny, Charlie came after that and Percy and Fred arrived together about an hour ago." Bill said, looking up at his brother.

"Blimey." Ron said. "We really are late."

"Everyone, this is Denis and Melanie Granger, Hermione's parents." Molly said, gesturing to the Grangers.

"Hello, I'm Lily Potter, it's lovely to meet you." Lily said, holding out her hand to the Grangers.

Melanie was a little weary at first to shake the hand of someone that she thought was dead. "Hello, it's nice to meet you as well. Thank you for offering up your home. It's lovely."

"Thank you. I'm James Potter, by the way." James said, shaking Mr. Granger's hand. "This is Sirius Black, Abigail Copper, Callie Green, Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley and Percy Weasley, and you already know Arthur, Harry and Ginny. " He pointed to everyone in his or her respective spot at the table.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mr. Granger said.

"Ah, is that Teddy?" Mrs. Granger cooed. "Hermione told me all about him!"

"Yes ma'am, this is him." Harry said as he bounced the boy on his knee.

"Oh may I hold him?"

"Of course." Harry said, walking Teddy over to Mrs. Granger and placing her in his arms.

What little hair Teddy had changed to the same light brown hair that Mrs. Granger had and his eyes changed to the pale blue color that were Mr. Granger's eyes.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Granger cried.

"That means he likes you, Mum." Hermione said, smiling at her mother.

"Oh, hello sweet boy." Mrs. Granger smiled down at the boy.

"We're adopting him tomorrow." Ginny told Hermione as she tried to calm the smile on her face.

"You are?" Hermione shrieked. "Oh that's wonderful!" The girls embraced in a sisterly hug and squealed.

"Girls." Ron shook his head as he shoved food into his mouth.

"How do you already have food? Let alone have your plate already half empty." Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Mione, do you not know who your boyfriend is?" Charlie laughed as he stared at his youngest brother.

"You're right." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Ginny to the table and began eating, while Mrs. Granger put Teddy in his carrier and walked with her husband to the table for dinner.

"Ron, Hermione, we need to talk about what happened earlier this morning." Arthur said, his eyes going back and forth between the two.

"Okay, so we went to Sydney to get my parents and we went into a deli to look for a phonebook and for Ron to get some food. Ron was looking at the menu board and my eyes just started to wander around the deli and I saw the two Death Eaters that we ran into that night we escaped the wedding, Dolohov and Rowle."

Sirius growled. "Padfoot, calm down." James said, patting his best mate on the back.

"Dolohov killed Moony." Sirius said.

"I know. We'll catch him, all of them." Abigail said, hugging her boyfriend.

"How did you get away?" Percy asked, clearly wondering if they had used any of the Unforgiveable Curses.

"Stunned them." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Oh honestly, I give up on your boys and your manners." Molly said, placing her hand on her head. "It's hopeless."

"Mum, you know they do that just to annoy you." Ginny laughed as she looked at her mother's shocked face.

"Thanks Gin." Bill said, shooting his sister a mock-death glare, which he received back from her.

"Oh you're welcome!"

"James said they said something about your families." Arthur pressed the current issue on.

"They said that if we gave them Harry, they wouldn't hurt us or our families." Hermione said, staring at Harry, who had his head buried in his hands. "Harry, I swear we didn't tell them anything."

Harry sighed and slid his hands off of his face. "I know you didn't, Hermione."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"They're not after you, moron." Charlie said, smacking his brother's head.

"We've been with Harry through everything, we're not going to ditch him now." Hermione stared at Ron, mentally reminding him about when he ditched them on the mission the year before. "It was that stupid locket and I overreacted, okay. It won't happen again."

Hermione put her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay."

"I think I know some who could help, maybe." Harry blurted out.

"Who—"

"It's worth a shot." Harry said, jumping to his feet and running out of the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Sirius said, staring at the spot where his godson had been sitting at the table.

Ginny stood up from the table. "Hermione, could you watch Teddy? I'm going to see what Harry's talking about."

"Yeah sure." Hermione said, watching Ginny leave the room.

Ginny ran up the stairs, thinking of where Harry would be. She tried their bedroom and didn't find him. She thought of the office and headed there. Walking into the room, she saw Harry's head bent over the desk, his hand moving wildly across a piece of paper.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing someone." He said, not looking up from the table.

"But who? You said you thought they could help us."

"You're not going to like it."

"Harry, just tell me." Ginny said, walking over to the desk and grabbing his face with her hands.

"Malfoy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It was lovely to meet you, Draco." Astoria Greengrass smiled as she and her family headed to the main door at Malfoy Manor.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." Draco smiled back, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Azar, Lottie, it was good to see you again." Lucius Malfoy said, holding the door open for the Greengrass family.

"A pleasure as always, Lucius." Lottie Greengrass said. "Cissy, I think something is definitely going to evolved between those two." She pointed discreetly towards her daughter and Draco, who were still holding hands.

"I hope so!" Narcissa said, a small smile on her face. "Two powerful pureblood families merging together. Ah, a lovely thought."

"We will see you soon." Azar Greengrass said, departing from the house, followed by Lottie, and a reluctant Astoria.

Lucius closed the door and turned to his family. "What do you think of Astoria, Draco?"

"She's nice. I like her." Draco said, a little uncomfortable about telling his parents about his love life.

"That's good. She would be a good wife for you."

"Father, I'm only eighteen."

"It's not too soon to focus on your future, Draco." His mother said with a caring smile.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded to his mother.

"I'm going to call it night. Good night." Lucius said, kissing his wife softly and departing up the stairs.

_Tap. Tap. _

Draco turned towards the window next to the door and saw a tan owl. He looked at his mother, who simply shrugged.

Draco walked over to the window and opened it, taking a letter from the owl and gently petting the owl on the head. He watched the owl fly off before he opened the letter.

"Is it from Astoria? Oh how sweet, she's sending you a love letter already." Narcissa cooed.

"No, it's not from Astoria." Draco said, still staring down at the letter.

"Then who's it from?"

"Harry Potter." He said, looking up at his mother.

"What?" She asked, walking over to her son and staring down at the letter, only to see that the page was blank. "Sweetheart, it's blank."

"No it's not. It says here that he put an enchantment on it so only I can see it or open it."

"Well what does he want?"

"'_Draco, _

_ I know that we are not on the best of terms and I know that I am a nutter for even sending you this letter, I just don't know what else to do. Hermione and Ron were attacked today by two Death Eaters while in Sydney, Australia. The Death Eaters in question are Dolohov and Rowle. What I need to know is if You-Know-Who's name is still a taboo and more information that I cannot put in this letter. I know that it is very unlikely that you will help me, but I'm desperate; my family's been threated. I'm not even sure if your family is on their side still, but I just thought I'd give it a try. Please Draco, I need your help. _

_Harry Potter.'"_

"Wow. He didn't even bring up the life debt." Draco said to himself after reading the letter aloud.

"What life debt?" Narcissa asked her son.

"During the battle, he saved my life. I would have burned to death by the fire that Crabbe accidentally started in the Room of Requirements."

"Why did you never tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to get upset." He said, staring his mother in the eye. "You were finally able to relax."

"Sweetheart." She cried, pulling him into her arms. "You know what you need to do."

Draco looked up at his mother and nodded.

"Good, now go." She said, turning her son around and pushing him out the door. "How am I going to tell Lucius?" She sighed to herself and walked out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new chapter. I hope it's good. Please let me know what you think. Criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review!**

**Xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter**


	22. Teddy Remus Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!

"Harry, are you going to tell them that you wrote to Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she sat on Harry's lap in the office at Potter Manor.

"Possibly. I'm definitely going to tell Ron and Hermione, but I don't know how the others are going to react." Harry said as he rubbed his thumb back and forth on Ginny's thigh.

"Do you think we can trust him?" She asked, staring deep into his eyes.

"I think it's possible."

"Harry, can you please use another word other than possible?"

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't like having to ask Malfoy for help, but you were threatened and I have to protect you." He said, pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck. "I love you Ginny and if anything happened to you, I couldn't live with myself."

"I know that, Harry. I'm more worried about you."

"Don't be, love. If last year proved anything, it's that I can handle myself."

"We're going to get through this right?" Ginny asked, a single tear falling down her left cheek.

"Of course." Harry said, kissing away the tear. "Together we can make it through anything."

"I love you." She buried her head in his neck as more tears poured from her eyes.

"I love you too." He said, rubbing her back as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No it's not!" Ginny said as she whipped her head up from his neck. "Harry James Potter, none of this is your fault! More people would have been dead if it weren't for you. Please perk up. We're leaving for Hogwarts soon, we need to spend time with our family and our son."

"You're right." He smiled softly at her and kissed her passionately. "Let's go down and be with everyone."

Ginny got off of his lap, allowing him to stand up and grab her hand. Harry led her out of the office and towards the stairs. "We need to put Teddy to bed early tonight since Kingsley is going to be here in the morning."

"Alright." Harry said as they reached the end of the stairs. "I guess we need to get up early to be ready."

"Speaking of being prepared, how are we going to get our stuff for school?"

"I guess we can talk to Kingsley about it, he needs to be informed about the current situation."

"I'm really not looking forward to having wards around the house again." Ginny sighed as they reached the dinning room.

"The house always has wards around it dear." Lily said after overhearing Ginny's feelings. "All of the Potter houses do. James's great-great grandparents placed them around them when they were Aurors. They've just never been taken down."

"Oh. I should've known." Ginny laughed as she took her seat next to Hermione at the table.

"Is tomorrow all set for the adoption, Dad?" Harry asked as he held Teddy to his chest.

"Kingsley said that he will arrive around ten in the morning. He said the adoption process shouldn't take long." James said as he pulled Lily closer to him and kissing her head.

"Alright. Well I'm going to take Teddy up to bed. I'll be right back." Harry said, getting up from his chair.

"Harry, would you care if I took him?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great." Harry smiled as he watched Hermione jump up with glee and whisk Teddy away and up the stairs. "You know Ron, she'd be a great mum." The room laughed at the look on Ron's face. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

"You suck, mate." Ron said with a frown.

"Whatever." Harry laughed and turned to a tapping on the window. The owl that he sent to Draco had returned with an envelope in it's mouth. He turned and looked at Ginny who had a nervous look on her face. Harry got up from the table and opened the window, taking the letter from the owl and handing it an owl treat. "I'll be right back. Gin?"

Ginny smiled at her family and followed Harry into the sitting room. She saw Harry reading the letter. "Harry, what does it say?"

"Here," Harry said, handing her the letter. "read it."

_Harry,_

_I'm guessing that his name is still taboo, if Ron and Hermione said it and they showed up, it is more than likely. They think my father is still with them, however it is just an act. I'll help you and so will my mother. We'll work on my father, but I don't know if he'll be willing to. We need to meet in person to continue this conversation; I'm sure Hermione will tell you that this is a trick, if she even knows about this letter, but it is not. You've saved my life more than once and for that I am truly grateful, which is why I am compelled to help you. Please respond with a place and time when you would like to meet. _

_D.M. _

"Well he's going to help us." Ginny said, placing the letter down on the coffee table and sitting down next to Harry. "Do you think we can trust him?"

"I think so. I think that we need to meet him at the Ministry."

"The Ministry?" She questioned. "Wouldn't that be dangerous for him?"

"Care about him, do you?" Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closely. "You better not leave me for him."

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as Harry tickled her, causing her body to jerk around. "Stop!"

"Not until you say the magic words!" He laughed, continuing to tickle her.

"I don't know what they are!"

"Hm, let's see. How about, Harry Potter is the most amazing husband in the world and I love him more than anything!"

"Ah!" She squealed again, Harry was very surprised that her brother's hadn't come in to make sure they weren't doing anything that they thought was inappropriate.

"Say it, or I won't stop!" He laughed again; he loved seeing that smile on her face.

"Fine! I love Harry Potter more than anything!" She cried. She was laughing so hard that she cried.

"What else?" Harry pushed, continuing to tickle her.

"Harry Potter is the most amazing husband in the world!" She let out a huge sigh as Harry stopped tickling her.

"Now was that so hard?"

"You're insane, Harry Potter."

"I'm insane about you." Harry said, squinting his eyebrows.

"That does not sound as good as 'I'm crazy about you.'" Ginny laughed.

"Well you didn't give me much to work with." He smiled.

"I love how you can take a serious conversation and turn it into a silly one." She smiled and kissed his nose. "But seriously, do you think going to the Ministry would be the best idea? You don't think it will turn on him?"  
"No, I'll talk to Kingsley tomorrow, we have to tell him the whole story anyways. I'll just make sure that no harm will come to Malfoy."

"You know, Kingsley should just live here; we need to talk to him all the time."

Harry laughed. "He's a busy fellow."

"He is." Ginny said. "You need to tell Ron and Hermione."

"Okay. I will." He looked down at his wrist and stared at the watch that Ginny gave him for his birthday. "It's only nine."

"So, perfect time to talk to them."

"Can't I do it tomorrow?" Harry groaned, he definitely was not looking forward to telling them about writing to Malfoy.

"No, you can't put it off, love." Ginny said. "I'll go get them if you like." Harry nodded. Ginny got up off the couch and started walking to the door. She turned around to look at Harry, who was now staring at the fireplace. She walked up to him and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "For good luck."

He smiled and watched her walk out of the room.

Harry took a deep breath, hoping that his best friends would not freak out about this. He was doing this, not only to protect Ginny and Teddy, but for Ron and Hermione and the rest of their family. He knew that they were going to act rash and tell him not to do it but he hoped that he could get them to understand that he had to. He knew it had to be done.

"Ginny said you need to talk to us about something." Hermione said walking into the room and sitting on the couch opposite of Harry's. Harry watched as Ron and Ginny walked into the room as well, taking their spots next to Hermione and Harry respectively.

"Ginny said it was urgent." Ron said.

Harry turned to Ginny and raised his eyebrows. "Urgent?" He asked.

"It was the only way to get him away from the table, he wouldn't stop eating." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant." Ron growled.

"No! Merlin no! I'm not pregnant." Ginny cried.

"You better not be." Ron snarled.

"Ronald! Calm down!" Hermione scolded. "Let them talk."

"Fine, go ahead." Ron said, motioning for them to start.

"As you know, we've been threatened. So I wrote someone that I know could help us." Harry started, really not wanted to continue.

"Who Harry? McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. It was now or never. "Malfoy."

Ron sat still for a second before jumping out of his seat. "Bloody hell, Harry! Malfoy was a Death Eater!"

"His family left the Death Eaters, however they are posing as if they are. Malfoy has said that he will help us and so will Mrs. Malfoy. They're not sure if Mr. Malfoy will but they'll work on him." Harry took a deep breath. "Draco says that we need to meet in person."

"Harry! You can't!" Hermione cried. "It could be a trap."

"He said you'd say that, and I can't say that that thought didn't cross my mind, so I think we need to meet at the Ministry."  
"Harry." Hermione said, every part of her face held a look of worry.

"Mione, I don't need you to agree with me. I just need you to trust me."

"Harry, it's too risky."

"Hermione, remember what Remus said on PotterWatch? He said that Harry's instincts were almost always right."  
"Ginny, it's Malfoy."

"He owes me at least two life debts, Hermione. It's going to be fine."

"Just please talk to Kingsley and your Dad." Hermione begged.

"I'm planning on it." Harry nodded.

"Okay." Hermione said, getting up and walking over to him and hugging him. "I just don't want you to get hurt.

"I think this is the only way I won't."

Hermione gave him a small smiled and then looked at Ginny, letting him know that she understood. "I think everyone is going to bed. We should too. Teddy's sound asleep."

"Thanks Mione." Ginny smiled and watched her best friend and brother leave the room.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs, you coming?" Harry asked, rubbing Ginny's hand.

"I'm going to go make sure everything alright with Teddy. You go one up, I'll meet you up there." She said, kissing his cheek and running off up the stairs.

Harry walked up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and stripped down to his boxers and laid belly down on the bed, not bothering to move the covers. He looked at the stop next to his and couldn't wait until Ginny was there so he could hold her, that was one of the only things that brought him comfort. He was too deep in thought to hear the door open. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Ginny straddle his back.

"What are you doing?" He laughed, trying to turn onto his back but was stopped by her pushing him back down.

"You're stressed, so I thought that I would help you relax." She said with a very seductive voice that sent a tinkle down his spine.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He joked.

"Just shut up and enjoy." Ginny smirked and placed a silencing and locking charm on their bedroom. She turned back to Harry and placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged. She heard Harry groan with pleasure as she gently dug her fingers into his shoulders and upper back. Harry's moans only made her press her fingers further down into his back. She was completely unsure how he did it, but Harry turned around so that he was on his back and Ginny was still straddling his waist.

"As amazing as that was, it's not fair that I'm the only one wearing only knickers" Harry smirked and placed his hands at the hem of her shirt and gently slipped his fingers underneath and slowly lifted it up, smirking as Ginny lifted her arms up so her shirt could come completely off. Ginny frowned when Harry didn't reach for her bra.

"Don't think that you're going to be the only one topless." Ginny suggested as she led Harry's hand to the clasp on her back. She threw her bra onto the floor and leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's chest, working her way up to his mouth, kissing him with as much passion as she could put into one kiss.

"We're still not even." Harry said as he undid the button on her pants.

Ginny squealed as Harry picked her up and flipped her on to her back. Harry kissed her stomach as she lifted up her hips so he could take off her jeans and panties. She lowered her hips and pulled down the covers and then quickly slipping off Harry's boxer and throwing them in a random direction. Harry caught her lips in another passionate kiss and placed the covers on top of them.

"I love you." said Ginny in between kisses.

"I love you too." Harry smiled down at her.

"Harry, make love to me." She gasped as Harry fulfilled her command.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry woke up feeling completely at ease. He looked to his side and saw only red hair. He laughed and gently pushed the hair away from his wife's face and smiled at her beauty. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he watched her stir.

"Good morning, beautiful." Harry said, as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Good morning. I had a great time last night." She smiled, batting her eyes at him.

He laughed, "I don't think I've ever had that much fun."

"Me either." She smiled, laying her head on his chest.

"Want to have another go?"

Ginny's head popped up, a huge smile plastered on her face. She leaned up, placing one hand on Harry's chest and the other on the back of his head, pulling him to her lips. Ginny's hand began to slip from Harry's chest down over his stomach, only stopping when they heard a banging on their door.

"Get up! Kingsley's here!" Ron's voice shouted through the door as he tried to turn the knob.

"Coming!" Harry yelled, he turned to Ginny and lowered his voice, "I'm glad the locking charm worked."

She laughed and kissed Harry one more time before getting out of bed and walking over to the closet. "You really have to stop watching me change Harry." She said as she looked down on the floor for her bra.

"But why?"

"It's not polite to stare."

Harry smirked and got out of bed, walking over to her as she pulled her shirt over her head. "You're my wife." He said. "I think it's alright for me to stare."

"I suppose." She smiled and finished getting dressed. She turned to Harry and stared as he finished getting dressed by buttoning up his shirt.

"Now who's staring." He laughed.

"Whatever." She laughed and grabbed his hand as they walked out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Harry greeted his parents, most of the Weasley's and Kingsley.

"Ah, good mornin', Harry." Kingsley said, standing up to shake his hand. "I hear that there are a couple of reasons for my visit today."

"Yes sir." Harry said, sitting down at the table with Ginny. "First as you know, we'd like to adopt Teddy. We feel that would be the best for him." Harry waited for Kingsley to nod before continuing. "Also, I'm sure my dad has told you about the current situation with the Death Eaters, but Ginny and I have found something that will really help us."

"Which would you like to discuss first?"

"I guess the Death Eaters." Ginny said, looking at Harry, who nodded at her.

"Alright. What is this something that will help us?"

"We have been in contact with someone who is pretending to be on the inside." Harry said not beating around the bush.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, jumping up and slamming his hands down on the table. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sirius, it's fine. We have a plan to meet up with him. We want to do it at the Ministry so we will be the one's in control."

"Alright." Kingsley said, motioning for Sirius to sit down. Sirius did not take this lightly but knew it was not the time, so he sat.

"Although, he want Draco to be safe. We don't want anything to happen to him."

"Okay. I will arrange it for let's say tomorrow around noon?"

Harry nodded. "We want to make sure that our families are safe and that we are while we are at Hogwarts. We also need to be able to get our supplies but we don't want to go out and be vulnerable."

"We'll put up wards around the houses again and we'll remove any student that we think would harm you from Hogwarts. We will send someone to get all of the supplies the four of you will need."

"Alright. I think that is all on that matter right now."

"Shall we move on to the adoption?" Kingsley asked looking at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Yes."

"Alright, let's move into the sitting room." The family all moved into the sitting down and sat in the back as Harry and Ginny kneeled down in front of Kingsley as he held Teddy in his arms. "Take out your wands." Ginny and Harry did as they were told. "Now each place the tip of the wands on Teddy. And say 'vedtage dette barn'"

Harry and Ginny repeated the spell and both felt a little dizzy. Harry looked down at the wand and saw that it had turned red and so had Ginny's. It must have been their blood, flowing into Teddy. The wands turned gold, Harry assumed that this meant the process was finished.

"Remove your wands." Kingsley said, watching the two teenagers do as they were told. "I present to you, Ted Remus Potter." He handed Teddy over to his mother, who couldn't stop smiling. Harry crawled over to his wife and son, placing his arms around them both and kissing their heads.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to know what you think, so please REVIEW! :D Please let me know what you think about me changing this story to a rating of M. **

**Xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter**


End file.
